The Phoenix or the Flame
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret: she's in love with two men, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and she doesn't know which one she likes better. Perhaps the gift of a Time-Turner in a life-or-death situation and a fresh start as James Potter's twin sister will help her reach her decision. Rated M for violence, swearing, and lemons in later chapters.
1. Unrequited Love—Or Not

**A/N: I know this plot is overused, but I love it so! Hopefully I haven't plagiarized anything...**

 **If you recognize anything, it's probably not mine. Or maybe it _is_ mine and someone else stole it. Every think of it that way? ****Lol.**

* * *

 _September 13th, 1995_

Hermione sat on her rickety bed in her small bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place. She didn't want to go downstairs, for fear of embarrassing herself by blushing every time she caught her crush's eye.

Sirius Orion Black.

His initials were SOB, but he wasn't. He was a prankster, a Marauder, and Hermione's crush of two years. He was also the only adult who treated her as an equal; everyone else refused to let her into the Order meetings, which annoyed her to no end. She was the most mature teenager they'd ever met—why couldn't she listen in?

Hermione knew it would never work; he was in his thirties, and she turned sixteen in less than a week. She wasn't even a legal adult yet.

Harry pokes his head into her room. "Hermione, come down. You've been holed up in here for _days,_ for Merlin's sake! It's almost your sweet sixteen; come partying with us!"

Ron's head appeared too. "Yeah, 'Mione, come on. You haven't been out of the house for a week!"

Hermione shook her head glumly. "You guys go ahead," she said, flopping backwards onto the bed, throwing her arm across her eyes. "I don't feel like it."

She knew she was being cowardly, but what was she supposed to do? She had a crush on her best friend's _godfather,_ for crying out loud! It was no wonder she didn't want to face anyone.

Suddenly, the entire house was at her door.

"Aww, come on, 'Mione!" Fred and George Weasley said in perfect unison.

"Wotcher, Hermione." Tonks. "You look terrible. You know what will fix that? A day out."

"Hermione Jean Granger, you get down here right this instant!" Molly's voice echoed around the house, and everyone jumped.

Hermione sighed. "I really don't feel like it," she protested weakly.

Then the man of her dreams appeared in her doorway, dressed in tight pants, a ripped black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with numerous zippers.

 _Really, Hermione? Man of your dreams?_

"Please?" Sirius gave her his best puppy eyes. He had picked up on her feelings, and thought her quite a nice girl, with a good figure and a brain that actually worked. In fact, had she been legal, he would have swooped in and risked his hide, as Molly Weasley would probably have given him the tanning of his life.

Hermione really couldn't say no to that adorable face, so she sighed and shooed everyone out of her room.

"Wear something fancy!" Ginny said, slipping in. She and Hermione had always been friends, but over the past year, they had become even closer. Hermione had confessed her crush on Sirius, and Ginny admitted that she'd been in love with Harry ever since she first saw him.

"I don't _do_ fancy," Hermione said haughtily, looking down her nose at the redhead. The girls both laughed, and Ginny pulled something out from behind her back.

"Try it on," Ginny exclaimed. Hermione dragged her shirt over her head and stepped out of her jeans. She didn't usually care what she wore, because to everyone else, she was just nerdy Hermione Granger, know-it-all.

She wanted to make Sirius see that she could clean up nicely. She stepped into the pool of cloth on the floor and pulled it up. "Gin, can you zip me up?" she asked, turning around.

Ginny tugged the zipper up, and Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was red and knee-length, and it hugged the curves she had gained over the summer, which she usually hid underneath baggy shirts and loose pants. The color complimented her tan skin, and her much more manageable hair fell to the middle of her back in ringlets.

She turned, and saw Ginny, who was dressed in a black pencil skirt that fell mid-thigh, and a flowing, white crop-top with long sleeves. She wore high heels that matched the color of her hair perfectly.

"Wow, Ginny, Harry's going to freak when he sees you!"

Hermione slipped on the same shoes as Ginny, and they headed down the stairs together. They earned cat-calls from Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius.

"Looking good, girls!" Harry whistled appreciatively, although he only had eyes for Ginny.

Sirius gave Hermione a once-over. She had a great body, he had to admit that, but she was less than half his age. He was middle-aged, scruffy, and a player. What would a young, pretty girl like Hermione be doing with a dog like him?

"Um, yes, indeed," he mumbled. Hermione's face fell, but she quickly replaced it with a grin. Ginny could tell it was fake, so she stepped away from Harry and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Let's go have fun, and you can flirt with some guys. Make him jealous."

Hermione brightened, and her grin became real and mischievous. She looked around. Everyone who was going had dressed up: Tonks wore a simple white dress, and the guys all wore jeans and tight shirts. Ron had really grown up over the summer; he had filled out, a lot of his freckles had disappeared, and his face had lost most of the boyish chub.

She sidled over to him and looked up through her lashes. "Would you care to escort me, kind sir?" Hermione asked, holding her arm out. He took it like a gentleman, and Molly watched the perfect duo with satisfaction.

"Aren't they wonderful together?" she asked proudly.

Sirius clenched his fists, but held his tongue. It wouldn't do to get jealous. _Calm down,_ he told himself. But he couldn't. She was just too perfect, and she liked him.

Remus observed Sirius; his fists were tightly and he looked like he was chewing the inside of his cheek. He knew that Sirius liked Hermione, and he knew that seeing her with the youngest Weasley boy was difficult. After all, Ron was her age, while Sirius was nearly twenty years her senior.

He liked Hermione too, but he could hide his feelings until Myna came back.

And suddenly he remembered exactly what Myna had said.

* * *

 **A/N: How is it? Please let me know in a review.**

 **I've noticed that my Divergent fanfics are more popular than my Harry Potter ones. Any particular reason for this, or do you just like Divergent better?**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my stories. I'm so lucky to have you.**


	2. A Talk with Remus

_And he suddenly remembered exactly what Myna had said._

* * *

 _September 14th, 1995_

Remus recalled Myna's words, from so long ago. _"O_ _ne day, perhaps, you should give a girl the best present of all time. The chance to relive things that many have thought to be over and done with. The gift of time itself."_

Myna had been the twin sister of James. Remus, along with the other Marauders, had doted on her. James was very overprotective of his sister, even though she'd been sorted into Slytherin. It had taken a while to get over his petty, childish hatred of all Snakes, but he had finally seen that Myna was the same person she had always been; the same girl who had been with him through thick and through thin. Myna had had to remind him that their own mother had been Slytherin.

She was actually very _un_ -Slytherin-like, though. She was brave like a Gryffindor, loyal as a Hufflepuff, and clever like a Ravenclaw. She was, however, cunning like the house she had been sorted into, so he supposed it was somewhat correct.

She was her parents' treasure. Their darling.

Then, one day, Myna just... disappeared. Gone. No one had ever seen her again. Not that they hadn't searched.

Oh, how they searched!

Their darling Myna-bird. She had been flighty, always fluttering from place to place, but when she got to know people, she settled down. He and Sirius had been the first people she had trusted other than her brother.

And it was almost time to do what she had made them promise to do, all those years ago.

* * *

"Come on, 'Mione, he didn't say anything _bad_ about your dress," Ginny said. The youngest Weasley sat on her twin bed across from Hermione's, who was currently lying face-down in her pillow. They had come back early in the morning from a night of clubbing, and Hermione was moping because Sirius hadn't complimented her or anything.

Hermione sat upright. "But he didn't say anything _good_ about it, either!"

Ginny got up and plopped down on Hermione's bed. "'Mione, do you think you could talk to Prof—Remus about your crush? I mean, he _did_ grow up with the man."

Hermione thought about it. "I guess..." she said doubtfully. "But do you really think he'd listen and not mock me for liking a guy over twice my age?"

The redhead nodded. "I think he would," she answered solemnly. "He listened— _really_ listened—when I went to him about Harry. If he listens to a second-year, he should listen to you."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said gratefully. "You're the best friend ever."

* * *

Hermione walked down the hall and paused outside Professor Lupin's door. He hadn't mentioned anything about her being on a first-name basis, so she continued to think of him as Professor.

She knocked softly. "Professor Lupin?"

Remus opened the door. "Hermione! What can I do for you?" He opened the door further and allowed her to step inside.

"I was, um, wondering if you could talk to me about...something. I wouldn't want to bother you, so if you're busy—"

"Oh, no, I have plenty of time for my favorite student," he said. "Come right in."

Hermione looked around the room curiously. It was simple, with plain white walls, a few chairs, a desk, a window, and a bed. It was decorated with a few framed literary quotes on the dresser and walls, which she immediately walked over to and read.

 _"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."_ _*_

 _"Without you in my arms, I feel an emptiness in my soul. I find myself searching the crowds for your face—I know it's an impossibility, but I cannot help myself." **_

 _"Come back. Even as a shadow, even as a dream." ***_

"These are my favorite quotes," Remus said quietly from Hermione's shoulder. "The ones that I thought most applied to my life."

"You lost a love?" Hermione asked.

His eyes grew dreamy. "Yes, I did. She was special to all of us Marauders, and we loved her as our extended family—Pack, if you will."

"What was her name?" Questioned Hermione. "If you don't mind telling me, that is."

He looked into her eyes—so like _hers._ "Her name was Myna," he said in such a low voice that Hermione had to strain her ears to hear him. "Myna Altaira Potter." ****

Hermione was surprised. "You mean, she was James's cousin or something?"

Remus shook his head. "She was his sister, his twin."

"What was she like?"

Remus looked at the young witch that was his darling Myna embodied. "She was compassionate, kind, intelligent... Merlin, but she studied hard! You're actually a bit like her."

Lie.

Hermione _was_ his Myna, not that she knew it, yet.

"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly. "In what way?"

"Well, she was always in the library, studying or helping younger students. Sirius usually helped for money _and_ always complained about it, but Myna did it for free, and she genuinely seemed to enjoy it.

"Myna was pretty without even trying, with jet-black hair like her mother, and curls like her father, although slightly more tamed, and silver-grey eyes that are the feature of the Blacks. She got that from her mother, who was a Black before marrying Charlus Potter. She never let her looks make her mean or petty; on the contrary, she tried to tone them down.

Remus smiled sadly. "Every time Sirius or I are around you, it's like a blast from the past. You act so much like her... but you aren't her."

Lie.

"And I don't suppose that you or Sirius are over her yet, are you? Now that I know about... Myna... I realize that Sirius isn't looking at me because he has a crush on me, too; it's because he thinks I look like his lost sweetheart."

She winced when she realized that she had inadvertently admitted to liking Sirius. She watched Remus closely and let out a relieved breath when he didn't appear to have caught her secret. He had, though.

"Actually, 'Mione...there's something that's not true in that sentence. You see, Myna wasn't just _Sirius'_ sweetheart—she sort of belonged to all of us."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Did you see that coming? Hope you're enjoying the** **story so far. Leave a review if you are!**

 *** — Great Expectations, Charles Dickens**

 **** — Nicholas Sparks**

 ***** — Euripides**

 ****** — Altaira is a feminine version of Altair, which is the brightest star in Aquila. I was going to make Myna's middle name be Aquila, but then I remembered that Black names are stars, not constellations. I know, she's a Potter, not a Black, but I thought maybe Dorea would want to have a bit of her old family.**

 **Anyway, Aquila is the Eagle constellation. Altair means 'Flying Eagle' in Arabic, and Altaira means 'Bird and High-Flying.' (You'll understand in the next chapter.)**

 **I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **~ Via**


	3. Myna Altaira Potter

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story, and thank you for reading. I would like to thank everyone who has ever clicked on this fanfic.**

 **I am pleasantly amazed at how many followers I have received with only three chapters within five days! Keep it up!**

 **Please review! It makes my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Just ask my bank.**

* * *

 _"Actually, 'Mione...there's something that's not true in that sentence. You see, Myna wasn't just_ Sirius' _sweetheart_ _—she sort of belonged to all of us."_

* * *

 _September 14th, 1995_

Silence.

"Wait...you mean, you _all_ slept with her?" It was hard for Hermione to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

Remus sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. He patted the space next to him, and Hermione crossed the room and perched next to him.

"She was never as close to Peter as she was to the rest of us, but she was friends with him. Although that's not saying much, because she was friends with everybody. And James...well, being his sister, she didn't have _sex_ with him, but he comforted her if she had nightmares and they often shared the same bed."

"Tell me more about her," Hermione begged, wanting to hear about the mysterious girl who had captured Sirius', Remus', James', and Pettigrew's heart (if Pettigrew even had one). "If she and James were...sleeping together, didn't Lily get jealous? Even if they were twins?"

Remus laughed softly. "Oh, she did," he recalled fondly. "If I remember correctly, when James asked Lily if she was jealous about his relationship with Myna, Lily threatened to hex his balls off, permanently flatten his hair, turn his skin green and silver, and perpetually Transfigure him into a girl. Poor guy was shaking in his dragonskin boots by the time she'd finished ranting. In our sixth and seventh years, Lily kinda hated Myna, because she was James' sister and she was afraid Myna was more important to him.

"Myna was James's darling twin sister. He adored her. In his eyes, she could do no wrong. Her full name was Myna Altaira Potter. We met her and James on the train in our first year, and she always was way more mature than us, even though she was the younger of the two. She could prank better than all of us combined, though.

"Myna was sorted into Slytherin, and, though we protested a lot, she made a wonderful addition to their ranks. She was cunning and clever, and always had the best ideas. Like I said, she wiggled her way into the Marauder inner circle, and she became our fifth Marauder. James hurt her a lot for the first few months, and she found comfort in the arms of her fellow housemates. We all hated Snakes, and it took a while for us to see that there was a kind, compassionate girl behind that cold, sneering facade.

"It took Sirius the longest to get to know the real Myna. He didn't like her very much to begin with. He hated all Slytherins, even his best mate's twin sister. This continued until he pranked her in DADA. He jinxed her wand in the middle of a fight, and she ended up in the hospital wing with three broken ribs. James beat him bloody for that. Sirius was a right prat for a while.

"Sirius finally got over his childish hatred of Slytherins, well, Myna, at least. He got to know her, and realized that she wasn't like her housemates.

"She was the one who gave us the idea for the map. Messrs Myna-bird, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We thought it was weird to have her be referred to as a 'Messr,' but she said it would look dumb if it was 'Messrs and Miss.'

"She was also an Animagus. Like her middle name implied, she turned into a beautiful eagle. Padfoot thought it would be funny to have her nickname be Myna-bird even though her form was a predator.

"Myna was fiercely protective of us Marauders, even Peter, and hexed the girls who flirted with us, especially her brother, only excluding Lily in seventh year. She made friends with Snape and Lucius Malfoy, but always spent equal amounts of time with Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. She was the only girl in her year in Slytherin, so the boys all catered to her every whim. She was their angel, their friend, their goddess. She also encouraged a lot of inter-house unity. She was so publicly affectionate with us all, Slytherins and Gryffindors were finally able to...not _stand_ one another, but we could be in the same room without hexing them. Mostly.

"She could take on Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Snape, and two professional Aurors all together in a duel without breaking a sweat or being at all injured. That was all by the time she was in her fifth year.

"Myna was the best thing that ever happened to us," Remus finished. "She kept us out of major trouble, and also corrected our mistakes. She was our light in our tunnel of darkness. And when she left, we all moped for months; years even, in my case."

Hermione felt for this man, who had lost the love of his life, yet who put on a brave face and pretended nothing was wrong. She was a bit overwhelmed by all the information, so she hugged Remus and left, shutting the door behind her with an almost inaudible click.

She went back to her room and found Ginny asleep. Had she really been listening to Remus that long? Her question was answered when she cast a quick _Tempus,_ learning that was three hours later than when she left.

She yawned and climbed into bed, her mind whirling with the information. She wished she could have met Myna. Was she dead or missing? She'd forgotten to ask Remus. Maybe she could get up early and ask Sirius.

Remus had implicated that Myna had either left or been taken. He had not said, 'when she died,' leading Hermione to hope that the witch Remus loved was still alive.

* * *

 **In case you would like to know more about me, I will tell you some things:**

 **I am an ambitious teenage girl with high hopes and dreams.**

 **My favorite color is black. This does not mean that I am Goth—far from it, in fact. I just happen to (strongly) dislike girly colors such as pink and gold.**

 **I am not someone who likes being coddled and shielded from the world. The world is a cruel place, and I know it.**

 **I love writing and reading fanfiction. It's my escape. "A book a day keeps reality away." I enjoy intellectual conversation with adults—they are much more stimulating than people my own age.**

 **I am currently homeschooled, but that will change next year. I wonder how I'll like public school after one-on-one teaching. I am quite sure that I will find the students there childish and immature. I haven't been around people my age for several years, so I am socially inept.**

 **I am a perfectionist. I like getting things right the first time, and I get frustrated when I don't.**

 **I play the violin, and I have a 500 day challenge going right now: if I play 500 days in a row, I get a trip to Iceland, Belgium, Sweden, and Norway. My time is up on December 7th.**

 **Unlike most children and teenagers, I happen to enjoy school, no matter how much I complain. Being homeschooled, I can work at my own pace, and I am, as of now, halfway done with the grade two above what it would be in public school.**

 **I hope you find me interesting. I would love to find out about you! Leave a review with your comments, and let me know a bit about yourself.**

 **Please tell me if we have things in common, such as playing an instrument, being homeschooled, favorite color, etc.**

 **Love, Via**


	4. Mad Dog

**A/N: Happy Halloween! I dressed up as a flamenco dancer this year, a costume that I put together myself. I've always hated store-bought costumes. They itch and they're super cheap.** _  
_

 **Did you dress up? If so, what as?**

* * *

 _Remus had implicated that Myna had either left or been taken. He had not said, 'when she died,' leading Hermione to hope that the witch Remus loved was still alive._

* * *

 _September 15th, 1995_

Hermione woke early the next day feeling refreshed and ready for a new day being stuck in the house. Apparently, they weren't supposed to leave. Well, actually, _Sirius_ wasn't supposed to leave, so Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Ginny (who was only staying because Harry was) had declared that they would keep the poor guy company.

She quickly dressed in jeans and a shirt with cut-out shoulders, trying not to wake Ginny. She grabbed a jacket and tiptoed down the creaky old steps and into the kitchen, where she found Sirius sitting at the table, staring at the wall as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Good morning," she greeted him quietly.

Sirius had heard her come in with his canine hearing, so he didn't jump when she spoke. "Morning, 'Mione," he said with a large yawn. "How are you?" He didn't give her a chance to respond before going on. "I'm fine. Well, okay, I'm _not_ fine. I'm bored out of my freakin' mind being stuck in this damp, grimy house again."

Hermione set the kettle on with a flick of her wand and sat down beside Sirius. "How would you like to get out?" She asked. "We've been stuck in this house for nearly a _week_ and I'm going crazy trying to keep Ron and Harry from bouncing off the walls from sheer frustration and boredom."

Sirius looked at her. Myna. Hermione was so much like her, but, at the same time, she wasn't. Not yet.

"I would enjoy getting out," he admitted slowly, "but won't you get in trouble for encouraging me?"

Hermione grinned. "That's the great part. When you're a 'know-it-all, goody-two-shoes who never breaks the rules,' it's a piece of cake. When you _do_ break them, people assume it's for a good reason."

Sirius laughed aloud. "That's diabolical! I love it!" He could see how Myna got away with things even James had never accomplished.

"Let's go," Hermione said. She rose and, after a minute's hesitation, Sirius followed her. "I'm going to have to change your appearance. I can glamour you so well, you don't have to worry about it coming off. Only the caster can."

She waved her wand in a complex pattern that Sirius could barely follow. _"Mutata specie ad me inrita!"_ She cried, pointing her wand at Sirius. He still felt like himself, but when Hermione conjured a mirror, he gasped at the sight of himself.

He looked to be around twenty, with short, brown hair that was pointy at the tips with a bit of gel. His light-grey eyes had turned to dark blue ones, and his skin had turned slightly darker. Other than that, he looked normal. If any wizard looked closely, they could tell who he was.

Hermione quickly repeated the spell, ending with her pointing her wand at herself. He stifled a sob when he saw what she looked like. Her hair had turned to wild curls that fell down her back in a cascade of black, her eyes light-grey and mischievous, with flecks of the hazel her brother's had been, and pale skin. She was a female version of James.

Myna.

 _His_ Myna.

"Let's go, Sirius," Hermione said. "Before everyone else wakes up. I want to show you my favorite spot."

"Should we have pseudo-names?" he asked. "So no one recognizes us?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "You can be...um, what do you want to be called?"

"James," he said without thinking about it at all. "And you...I'll call you Myna." He nearly choked on the name, as it hadn't passed his lips for several years.

"Oh, Sirius. Remus told me about her. You don't have to call me that; I can be something else if you want."

"No," Sirius insisted. "It's alright. It's good practice for me." Seeing her puzzled look, he explained, "I haven't said her name for years."

Hermione watched him closely. "Remus told me that you were all close to her, even Peter."

"Let's go," Sirius said. "I'll tell you more on the way."

* * *

Sirius held onto Hermione's arm as she (illegally) apparated them. They landed behind a building, and as he peeked around the corner, he realized they were at a beach. A Muggle beach.

"Let's find someplace to sit," he suggested, leading her to a low sea-wall. They sat down, and Sirius began to talk. "I don't know how much Remus told you about Myna, but words alone can't describe her.

"She was our guardian angel, always protecting us, always helping us, always covering for us. Dorea was the boss of the house and another Slytherin, and Myna was her favorite, so we got away with a lot of tricks and pranks that we wouldn't have been able to without her.

"Myna was friendly and helpful. She spent hours at a time in the library. Midway through her first year, she started offering free help with homework to anyone of all ages. At first, people didn't believe that a little girl could help them, especially the older kids, but they learned after she helped Narcissa Black, who was a prefect, with DADA. Cissa got her highest grade of all the years she'd been in the class. People started flocking to Myna, and she helped them all, for free.

"I was out of business. I used to sell my notes and talents —" here Hermione stifled a snort "— for money, but when Myna started her free tutoring, the kids asked _Myna_ for help, not me. I was very mad, and for revenge, I jinxed Myna's wand during her fight in DADA. She got three broken ribs, and a severely bruised ego. James gave me a broken nose for that. We were stuck in the hospital wing in adjacent beds, and we got to know one another better because there was no one else to talk to. When I was let out, I realized that some Slytherins weren't so bad.

"The other girls looked up to her, even the older ones. Not just because she was pretty, or a Potter, but because she was smart, kind, generous, helpful, and gracious. She didn't act like a normal Slytherin, but she had several qualities that we knew must have been what Sorted her into Slytherin.

"She was loyal to her friends, no matter how big of prats we were and no matter how much we pissed her off. During our fourth year, Moony kissed her and then didn't speak to her for two whole weeks. He was nervous, and scared that he might hurt her, but Myna didn't know that. When the full moon came around, a goblet of Wolfsbane potion was sitting on his beside table. She'd made it for him despite his behavior.

"In our fifth year, Myna spent an increasing amount of time with McGonagall and Snape. She called him _Severus_. We cornered her about it and she said that she spent time with him because he was her friend, and she was with McGonagall because she was McGonagall's apprentice. I hated Snape for that, and ended up doing something so stupid and dangerous Myna didn't speak to me for weeks." He laughed hollowly. Hermione could see his haunted eyes. Now that she knew the story, she could tell that the lurking sadness wasn't just from Azkaban. It was from losing Myna. And, oh, how she despised her, just for causing Sirius pain. "And guess what? She had been McGonagall's apprentice for years. Pretty much ever since first year, I guess.

"Dumbledore, the old fool, didn't see Myna's worth for several years. It was only after she became McGonagall's apprentice that he realized that, despite being a Slytherin, she had gained every teachers' love, trust, and respect.

"She made the best of us come out," Sirius finished. "She was _ours. Ours_ to love, _ours_ to protect, _ours_ to keep safe. And we lost her." A salty drop of water slipped out of his eye, and he closed them as if ashamed of his tears. He turned and buried his face in a surprised Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione patted him on the back and asked, "How did you lose her? Did she die, or was she taken by Death Eaters?"

Sirius sniffed. "She just...disappeared. It was a few months after our graduation. We never saw her again. We searched everywhere. Moony was beside himself, and Lily tried to comfort James. She had never been as close to Myna as we had, although they were the best of friends, but she still knew what it was like to lose a family member and a friend." He sat up and scrubbed his eyes. "Sorry for crying on you," he said sheepishly.

"It's fine," Hermione replied. "I have just one question: why does the Marauders' Map say 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs'? Remus told me that Myna was the fifth Marauder and her nickname was Myna-bird."

"Her name disappeared when she did," Sirius answered. "It was like she'd been wiped off the face of the Earth. The only things we had left were our memories. All of our photos vanished. Except for one. Remus has it. Out of all of us, poor Moony took Myna's disappearance the hardest. He locked himself in his room — we shared a flat — for _days_.

"Her name even faded from the Black and Potter family tapestries. Her parents were devastated. Myna was always her parent's girl. Teachers' pet."

Sirius started crying again, and Hermione quickly took him around the back of the building and apparated directly to the front step of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Molly shrieked when they entered the kitchen, where the entire Order was sitting around the table or leaning against the wall. "WE GOT UP AND YOU WERE GONE! NOT A NOTE, NOT A SINGLE WORD TO ANYONE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!" She said all of this in a single breath, leaving her quite winded when she calmed down. "Sirius Orion Black, you have corrupted our Hermione! You took her away and —"

Hermione held up a hand. Sirius had never seen her look so angry, and she looked so much like Myna, it was painful. When she spoke, it was with a forced calm. "Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, it was actually I who took Sirius away."

"Nonsense!" Moody growled. "Black's have been a terrible influence on these students from Day One."

Cries of agreement sounded from everyone except Snape, who stood silently in the corner, looking like a black shadow, Remus, Harry, Ron, the twins, and Ginny.

Hermione's magic started spiraling out of control. Around her, inanimate objects rose from the counters and the table.

She took a deep breath as if steeling herself for a tirade. "Do you have any idea what being cooped up in a house with annoying teenagers and even more annoying and condescending adults is like? Do you ever think about the singular people who might not _like_ sitting around doing nothing? Sirius has been nothing but a good role-model for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and myself. You know, I'm even thinking he might be a good influence on all of you stuffy, meddlesome old coots!" No one seemed to notice the insult.

Molly tried to interrupt, but Hermione barreled on. "This man is a kind person who has been misunderstood ever since he was wrongfully imprisoned. He is innocent and I doubt he could hurt a fly! Just a little while after being locked up for _twelve fucking years_ for something he didn't even do, he has been shut away in this horrible house of his childhood. If you've had a terrible childhood and can't stand the house you grew up in, raise your hand."

Moody, Dumbledore, Remus, Harry, Sirius, and, to Sirius's surprise, Snape raised their hands.

"Good. Now imagine being stuck in that house for days on end while everyone else gets to go out. How would you feel? Would you feel neglected? Would you feel unwanted? Or would you feel nothing, because you _don't have any feelings_?"

By the time Hermione had finished her rant, everyone in the room was staring at her.

Remus stared at her, his eyes giving away his true feelings. Hunger, sadness... _lust._ He stood up and crossed the kitchen, his soft footsteps the only noise in the silence. He stopped in front of her, grabbed her face in his calloused hands, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Hermione was so surprised, she dropped all the objects floating in midair, causing them to fall to the floor. There were a few crashes that meant there had been a few dishes, but she didn't care.

Remus had kissed her.

And she had _enjoyed_ it.

* * *

 **A/N: How are you** **enjoying the story? I hope I didn't plagiarize anything...If I did, I apologize. Please don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **Ok, for those of you who bother looking this stuff up, I apologize for making James and Myna's mother Dorea Potter (née Black). I know that his real parents are named Fleamont and Euphemia, but I decided against making it as such. It would ruin too many things in the story.**

 **Leave a review. They make me update faster!**

 **~ Via**

 **P.S. If you're looking for something to read between chapters, check these fics out. You can find more of my favorites in my community, Best of the Wizarding World. Here are some of the best I've found:**

 **Fanfic Recs:**

• The Arithmancer - White Squirrel (and the sequel, Lady Archimedes)

• Debt of Time - ShayaLonnie

• anything by Kittenshift17

• Chasing the Sun - Loten (and anything else by this author)

• The Third Time is the Charm - Secret Nom de Plume

• Looking for Magic - Hypnobarb

• One Step Forward, Two Decades Back - corvusdraconis (to be honest, anything by this author is bound to be awesome)

• The Twenty - Leyna Rountree


	5. New Discovery

_Remus had kissed her._

 _And she had_ enjoyed _it._

* * *

 _September 15th, 1995_

There were gasps from everyone, save a few. Harry looked shocked, Dumbledore was doing that annoying twinkle of his, Snape was managing to look bored and...was that a hint of jealousy lurking in his black eyes? Tonks looked jealous and angry, if her hair had anything to say. The colour was alternating between bright red and green, making her seem like a Christmas tree, and her eyes were pitch-black.

Remus pulled away with a hearty smack. It hadn't been much more than a strong pressing of lips, so Hermione couldn't really see the fuss.

"Remus John Lupin!" Molly yelped. Hermione could almost hear the exclamation points that had to be at the end of Molly's exclamation. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!"

Remus turned, looking slightly ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, Hermione. That was out of line, and for that, I apologise."

Snape huffed, "Lupin, I think we should have a little chat. In the other room." With that, he practically dragged poor Remus out, leaving Hermione to face the mob.

"What, pray tell, was that?" Tonks asked, attempting to keep her cool, but not succeeding very well. "Can anyone explain why he just kissed Hermione...who is also still a minor?" Hermione winced; Tonks only called her by her full name when she was pissed.

Dumbledore twinkled even more. "My dear Nymphadora, may I inform that Miss Granger is not a minor?"

Everyone gaped.

"What on earth do you mean, Albus?" Molly inquired, the famous Weasley temper a bit more subdued. "Hermione has yet to turn sixteen; she is still a full year from being of age and having the Trace removed."

"On the contrary, my dear Molly," Dumbledore replied, his voice tinged with amusement. "Miss Granger here is older than she appears."

His answer was cryptic, to say the least, as they all knew that Hermione was wise beyond her years. "How _much_ older?" Harry asked, piping up for the first time.

"I am sure you recall your third year, Mister Potter; I need not tell you more."

Hermione could almost see the cogs turning in Harry's head. He turned to her, a shocked and awestruck expression on his face. "You...you used a Time-Turner all year. You aged—Merlin...you must have aged at least twice as fast as Ron and me!"

Hermione nodded grimly and spoke softly, "I am not turning sixteen in five days time; I will actually be just under eighteen. So, you see, I am not a minor, technically, without the Trace, and Remus is not breaking any laws by kissing me."

Tonks's mouth fell open. How could this happen? She and Remus were soulmates, she could just tell! And apparently it wasn't 'Professor Lupin' anymore, unless they role-played. She had liked Hermione, but learning that the young girl wasn't quite so young was infuriating. She knew that Remus and Hermione had chemistry that she and Remus did not, but it still hurt, and Tonks lashed out.

"Isn't it against the law for someone to be involved with a werewolf?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "How dare you! Remus is not _just_ a werewolf; he is a kind man who happens to have an unfortunate, ah, furry little problem. He is completely harmless on every day but three!" She barely resisted the urge to stomp her foot, and settled for sweeping out the door and banging it behind her, her robes billowing in a manner eerily similar to Snape's.

Tonks admitted that the words had been a low blow, but she reminded herself that Hermione and Remus just...couldn't _be._ She felt a tiny part of her want to beg forgiveness from the brunette, but a much larger part of her whispered malevolently, _Sh_ _e's not worth him._

Another malicious voice whispered back, _O_ _h, and_ you _are?_

* * *

Snape pulled Remus upstairs and into the library. As soon as he shut the door and put up Silencing charms, he whirled on the werewolf. "What the hell was that, Lupin?" He nearly shouted, glad that no one could hear their conversation.

Remus was looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He scuffed the toe of his shoes against the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I-I don't know. I got carried away, I guess."

Snape glared at him. "Remus John Lupin, that is the singular most stupid excuse I've ever hear—and believe me, I've heard a _lot_ of stupid excuses!"

Remus looked up at the Potions Master, and Snape was astonished to see that his eyes were full of tears. "Look, Severus, I don't know why I kissed Hermione. She just reminds me so much of..." he trailed off, but Snape knew where the sentence was heading.

"Like Myna," he said flatly. The words were too blunt, and Remus flinched at her name. "She reminds you of Myna."

"Myna," Remus whispered, as if saying her name would bring her back. He flung himself into an overstuffed armchair and covered his face with his hands. "Gods, Severus, I miss her so goddamn much! Why did she leave? Why didn't she ever come back? Didn't she know that I...that we...that she was loved?"

Snape's face softened marginally. He sat in the chair across from Remus and leaned forward. "Look, Lu–Remus. She loved you. She fucking _loved_ you. Do you know how much those words alone are worth, coming from your true love's lips? They're _p_ _r_ _iceless_! Don't ever think that she left because she thought you were bad for her. Don't you tell yourself that she didn't know she was loved. She knew it, and she still left. Maybe it was because she loved you—too _much._ I don't want to hear anything else about how you were a terrible guy for her. You were perfect together, no matter how much I hated it."

Remus's eyes had continually grown wider throughout Snape's speech, and his mouth fell open at the last few words. "Oh, Merlin," he groaned. "You loved her, didn't you? You loved Lily, and she fell in love with James. You loved Myna, and she fell in love with me. Oh, _Merlin_! No wonder you hated us! Your two loves left you—for your worst enemies. I understand _everything_ now!"

Snape's face pinched, and his expression turned sour. "Of course, I loved them! They were my best friends—my _only_ friends. Then they fell in love and, in Lily's case, married my worst school bully and had a kid together! You don't understand it _at all,_ Lupin; you never did."

Remus looked properly chastened, but also equal parts amused and horrified. "I can't believe it," he murmured. "I should have seen it coming. I should have _known_! Gods, I'm so blind."

Snape snickered slightly. "Yes, Lupin, you are blind." His expression turned solemn. "But, on the whole, I think Myna was much better off with you than she ever would have been with me. You treated her the way she was supposed to be treated, and much better than I would have. You treated her like the queen she was."

Remus said, "I'm glad we talked, Severus. Thank you for telling me off."

Snape inclined his head and stood. Remus got up as well, and the two men silently walked to the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I look forward to your response to this chapter. Don't let me down! ;)**

 **Thank you for all your support! It means a lot to me. Review if you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **If you have any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to let me know in a review or a PM! I can use all the help I can get!**

 **~ Via**


	6. Unsolvable

**A/N: I am amazed at how many followers I have gained in just a few weeks! Thank you all so much! I apologize for not being able to contact each and every of you and thank you separately. I will, however, attempt to reply to every review (hint hint!).**

 **My friend, Queen Billie Jean, and I came up with the idea of "Unsolvables". We are both using the idea, and I claim only part of the honor. Check out her story!  
**

 **By the way, would anyone like to make a fan art for this fic? I'm getting sick of seeing the same black and white photo each time I click on my story. PM me with ideas, please!**

* * *

 _September 15, 1995_

After Hermione stormed out of the kitchen, she slowed down and started for the library. She always felt at home there, and the musty smell of books never failed to calm her. She passed Remus and Snape, but she didn't even slow down, instead breezing past them without so much as a glance.

Snape and Remus turned and watched as the young witch walked quickly past them, turning the corner with her bushy hair crackling. She even had a miniature storm whirling around her head, although they doubted she had noticed; she looked too mad.

Ron and Harry followed shortly after, running past the two men in an attempt to catch up with their friend.

Remus whistled. "Wonder what got Hermione so riled up?"

Snape shrugged and replied, "Let's go back and find out."

* * *

The two men entered the kitchen and found the Order in numerous different stages of shock. Molly was in denial that her sweet Hermione could have told off several adults and had even _swore_ at them, Moody was furious at the little chit, and Tonks was jealous and mad and understanding and sympathetic all at the same time.

"What the hell happened to 'Mione?" Remus asked. Tonks scowled. _So it's "'Mione" now, huh?_

Another voice said, _Oh, get over it already. It was just a few days ago that you called her that, too!_

"She just walked out!" Molly exclaimed. "Of all things..."

"Tonks commented about how Granger was a minor—which she isn't—and about how it was illegal for someone to be with a werewolf," Moody explained.

Remus focused on the 'which she isn't' part. "She's not a minor?" He asked, amazed. "How?"

"She used a Time-Turner in her third year," McGonagall said stiffly. "She has aged nearly twice as fast as her peers, making her nearly eighteen. The Trace is no longer around her. She is legally an adult, no matter how old you believed her to be."

Remus gaped. "Who—why—how...?"

"A Marauder speechless. That's a first," Snape drawled, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"You keep out of this, Snivellus!" Sirius exclaimed, glaring at Snape.

"Why should I? It is her destiny, mixed with all of ours in this room," he said. "Surely, as her best friend, I should certainly be included in this discussion."

Sirius shot his school nemesis a dirty look, but turned his back and moved stiffly across the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Tonks asked, interrupting the staring match between the two black-haired men. "How is Hermione's destiny 'mixed with ours'?"

Snape sighed. "It's a long story."

Tonks glared at him too. "I think I have time, and the right to know," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Snape glanced at Sirius and Remus, who nodded, then took a deep breath and began:

"I met Myna Altaira Potter on the Hogwarts Express, and she and Lily hit it off right away. She was Sorted into Slytherin, alongside me. Her brother, James Potter, was a Gryffindor, and confused as to whether he should hate his sister for being a Snake or not."

"Wait," Tonks said, confused, "What does this Myna Potter have to do with Hermione?"

"Her full name was Hermione, although she hated to be called that," Snape said carefully. "She was intelligent, powerful, and kind."

"So?" The young Auror asked, her forehead crinkled. "I still don't understand."

Snape continued, "Imagine my surprise when, twenty some years later, a Muggle-born witch wanders into Hogwarts with the same name and mannerisms."

Tonks's eyes widened. "You mean, she used a Time-Turner to go back?"

Remus nodded. "I Marked Myna as my mate, and she made me promise that I would help her namesake, decades later. I am sworn to give Hermione a modified Time-Turner—that she designed, and called a Dimension Deviator—so she can go back and befriend young me, Sirius, Severus, Lily, and many others."

Everyone stared.

"How did we not know of this?" Molly inquired. "I adored Myna; she was like a little sister to me. How did we not notice?"

"And how does the public not know of her?" Moody said gruffly. "The girl was an Unsolvable, for Merlin's sake!"

"What's an Unsolvable?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. "I'm a senior Auror, and I've never heard of that."

Dumbledore spoke up: "An Unsolvable is an incredibly rare person—usually a girl—who is born every other century. The girl can be born to any parents, even Muggles, and she has powers that are unusual and unique. She has control of one Element, and another power that differs from one to the next. In our records, no Unsolvable has ever had the same power."

"How do you know if you have the Gift?" Tonks asked. "And how do you know that _Hermione_ has it?" She added with a sneer.

"Myna found a rare and ancient tome in her family library," Snape said, not wanting to give away too much, "In which she found an interesting chapter explaining about Unsolvables. Several of the Potter ancestral Matriarchs were powerful witches, and a few were Unsolvables. They wrote journals, and passed them along for the next of their kind.

"Myna was incredibly powerful, and she often made things happen that others dismissed as accidental magic, but it wasn't. She came to Lily and me, as we were her best friends, showed us the tome and the journals, and told us what she thought she was. We helped her gain control of her powers, and harness it. Soon, she could completely control her Magic, and call upon it without relying upon her emotions."

"And what Element did Myna have?" Kingsley wanted to know.

"That is for Myna to know, and for Hermione to tell you when she returns."

* * *

 **Review replies from Chapter 5:**

 **Adhara Cassiopeia Black : **_Thank you so much for reviewing! I know, how hypocritical of Tonks. I really hate her and Remus, same as I despise Ron x Hermione. They just don't belong together. I'm so glad I caught your attention with this story; it's practically my baby. I eat, sleep, and breathe (not to mention write) TPF._

 **simbacurls : **_I agree completely. Tonks was being so hypocritical. How dare she, when she's the one who wants Remus? Well, she can't have him! *laughs maniacally* Also, yes, the kiss...that was nothing compared to what they will be doing (have done? Time travel confuses me...) Thank you for your review._

 **afmorales21 : **_Thank you for pointing that out. I fixed it as soon as I saw your review. Which, by the way, thank you so much for!_

 **KEZZ1** : _Thank you for your review!_

 **windyshoes** : _Thank you! Yes, poor Severus. It just isn't enough that he loses his best friend first love to his worst enemy, he then has to lose his other best friend, albeit to the least annoying of the Marauders._


	7. A Very Important Question

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. We're really busy with Thanksgiving preparations. The family is going all out: turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy, lemon meringue pie, and pumpkin pie.**

 **By the way, Queen Billie Jean and I are doing a Thanksgiving one-shot prompt. We'll be posting on Thursday, no matter how horrible I think mine is. I'm sure hers is amazing. Check out her story! **

**I don't believe I've said this for a few chapters: Harry Potter belongs to You-Know-Who. No, not _him_! The _other_ You-Know-Who!**

* * *

 _"That is for Myna to know, and for Hermione to tell you when she returns."_

* * *

 _September 15th, 1995_

Ron and Harry followed Hermione into the library, and found her sitting on the floor, her hands resting palm-up on her crossed knees, thumb and middle finger touching. Her back was straight, her breathing even, but even Ron, who wasn't the most observant, could see her nostrils flaring with each inhalation.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. "Tonks shouldn't have said that."

Hermione breathed in through her mouth, then exhaled through her nose. "No, she shouldn't have said that," she agreed. "But that didn't stop her."

"How hypocritical!" Ron burst out. "I can't believe she actually _said_ that! Especially when she's chasing after Lupin herself!"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. "I know." She sounded completely calm, as if she hadn't just strode by with her hair crackling. She suddenly wondered if Sirius had told his godson about Myna. It was worth a shot: "Boys, have you ever heard Sirius mention someone named Myna?"

Ron shook his head, but Harry froze. "Where did you hear about her?"

"Remus told me about her. Then I asked Sirius, and he explained more," Hermione told her best friend, not understanding why Harry was acting the way he was.

Harry relaxed slightly and answered, "Sirius said that both he and Remus liked her, and, although Remus's wolf is very protective of his things, they sometimes shared her. Then I overheard them saying that there was an unexpected twist, and that Myna was not exactly who they thought she was."

Hermione frowned. "How so?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "He didn't say. He just told me that there was a weird twist and she was sort of...mixed. Don't ask me what the hell he was talking about!" he added, holding up his hands.

"What's this Myna person have to do with anything?" asked Ron. "Who is she, anyway?"

Hermione sighed and answered, "Myna was Remus's girlfriend. Apparently, she disappeared, and that broke Remus's heart. He hasn't dated since, I don't think."

Ron drew his eyebrows together. "Wow. He must really have loved her! I know I'd never be able to last twenty years, knowing my girlfriend is gone. I'd prob'ly mourn her for a few weeks and move on."

"That's because _you_ have an emotional range of a teaspoon, Ronald," Hermione sniffed.

The three teenagers looked at one another and burst out laughing.

* * *

A knock sounded at Remus's door. "Who is it?" he called, not moving from his sprawled position on his bed.

Sirius walked in, not even bothering to announce himself. "Remus, what have you told Hermione about Myna?"

Remus sat up so quickly he made himself dizzy. Massaging his temples, he grumbled, "Me? What about _you_? I know you've told Harry at least as much as I've told Hermione!"

Sirius blinked. "I didn't mention a thing that I wasn't supposed to! Can you say as much?"

"Of course I can! And I know he was listening in that day when you were talking about 'the complication'! Did you not even remember to put up a Silencing charm? _Anyone_ could have overheard you!"

"Harry won't squeal about something so important," Sirius argued.

Remus snorted. "Are you kidding? Do you know how close those three are? He probably ran off and told them immediately!"

"Fine, you're right!" He conceded. "Just...Remus, _please_ keep in mind that Hermione isn't Myna yet. You can't kiss her, you can't touch her, you can't do anything inappropriate."

"In other words, I can't do anything I want to do to her," Remus summarized. "This sucks."

Sirius's expression softened and his eyes sympathized with the werewolf's plight. "I know," he murmured, reaching out and patting his friend's shoulder. "I know."

* * *

Hermione stood outside Harry's door, trying to decide what to do. Should she knock and ask her question, or should she turn around and leave? In other words, draw upon her Gryffindor courage, or flee like a coward.

She chose the former.

She raised her fist and rapped on the door—once—twice—thrice.

Harry swung the door open. He looked frazzled: his hair was messy—well, messier than usual—and his t-shirt was rumpled as if he had slept in it. Maybe he had.

Hermione took a deep breath and blurted, "Can you teach me to kiss?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! I was surprised with how many I got.** **Anyway, hope you liked that little twist! See ya next chapter!**

 **Update: Oh, also, if you enjoy HP roleplay, head over to my forum: Harry Potter RP. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to find forums with specific names, so you're on your own. Sorry! I'm fairly active there, but have hardly any people to RP with. Come join us! **

**Review replies from Chapter 6:**

 **KEZZ 1 : **_Thank you for your review!_

 **Queen Billie Jean : **_I'm so glad you like my writing so much you can't wait for the next chapter! Thanks again for helping me come up with the idea for Unsolvables, and also I'm so grateful for letting me bounce ideas off of you, day in and day out! I enjoy our conversation. Are you sure you aren't a Ravenclaw? ;)_

 **southernyankee90** **:** _Thank you for your review. I'm so happy you're "pumped" for the next chapter :)_

 **Viveen : **_Me too! I hope I can do the characters justice. Wish me luck!_

 **Selkura : **_Yay! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for your review!_

 **Adhara Cassiopeia Black : **_I know...poor guys :( Well, when she gets back, she'll still be the same physical age, but her mental age will be about 26. If my lost love/crush/friend was stuck in the body of a girl 20 years younger than me, I would freak out. I didn't mean for the mate part to come out, but it wanted to be written. Oh well...the things my characters make me do... Lol._

 **simbacurls : **_Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. Yes, Remus might have a few spats with Sirius over Myna, but Sirius is his best friend, so I don't think Remus will have too much trouble. I'm pretty sure that if he has to share Myna, he'd prefer Sirius over, say, Lucius Malfoy or Severus. Thanks for your review!_


	8. Lesson of Fate

**A/N: I just realized I completely ignored when Hogwarts was supposed to start. Just assume that it was postponed until October 1st, so Hermione can spend her birthday in peace with plenty more snogging (hopefully from Sirius and Remus, not Harry).**

 **I know that all you readers (and most of the characters) know Hermione—or rather, Myna—is Harry's aunt, but please keep in mind that they have no idea.**

 **Here's to all you HHr shippers! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

 _Hermione took a deep breath and blurted, "Can you teach me to kiss?"_

* * *

 _September 15th, 1995_

Harry's emerald-green eyes widened, and he took a step backward in shock. His checks turned a deep red, spreading down his neck into his shirt. "W-what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and repeated, "Can you teach me how to kiss?"

"Come in," the black-haired boy said, opening the door and stepping aside, allowing Hermione to enter. She looked around his room curiously; Molly didn't forbid boys to be in the same room as girls with a closed door, but she definitely discouraged it.

The two stared at one another silently. Harry spoke first: "Why do you want to learn how to kiss, and why did you automatically come to me? Wouldn't Ron have done fine?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't want to get attached to Ron, and I _definitely_ don't want to get his—or the Weasley's—hopes up by asking for a lesson on kissing. You know how much everyone keeps pushing us together. You're like a brother to me, so I know that I won't enjoy it." At seeing Harry's offended expression, she corrected, "I mean, we're practically family, and...oh, come _on,_ Harry! You bloody well know what I mean!"

Harry burst out laughing. "I know, 'Mione; I was just pulling your leg."

"So, can you?" Hermione asked again.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"How do we do this?"

Without speaking, Harry pulled her over to his bed and sat down, motioning her to do the same. She sat warily. Harry leaned forward and stopped a few inches away from Hermione's face and murmured, "Just pay attention to the details." He leaned in again and gently pressed his lips to hers.

It felt...wrong. Not bad, not at all, but it literally felt like she was kissing her brother. There was no spark, just lips touching with the slightest bit of pressure. It wasn't how Hermione had imagined it to be, but it was pleasant enough if she closed her eyes and forgot who it was she was kissing.

Then things started to heat up.

Harry tilted his head slightly and his tongue darted out, sweeping across Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and Harry took the opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth, tasting her unique flavor, tangling with her own. She moaned softly, and the sound went straight to Harry's groin. He broke away from the kiss, feeling a satisfaction as Hermione whimpered at the loss of his mouth, and picked her up by her waist and moved her up the bed, dropping her on her back. He admired how she looked on his bed, lips red and swollen from his kisses, breasts heaving with each breath she took, eyes glazed and dark, pupils dilated with lust.

"Harry!" She whined, and reached her arms up to him.

Harry shook his head to try to rid himself of the lust-induced haze he was trapped in. "No," he said, backing away, "We can't."

Hermione pouted childishly, and Harry would have laughed if not for the highly inappropriate thoughts running through his brain—both of them. She slid off the bed and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "And why not?" She demanded.

Harry held up his hands defensively. "I just don't want to have to deal with Ron, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and Molly."

Scrunching her brow, Hermione asked, "Why would you have to deal with anyone other than Ron and Ginny?"

"Seriously?" Harry gave her a look that clearly asked, _are you_ really _that stupid?_ "I would have to deal with Ginny and Molly because of Ginny's crush on me, and I'd have to deal with a jealous Remus, Sirius, _and_ Ron."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You...you know about Sirius and Remus?" Her voice was becoming higher and higher, and Harry stifled the urge to cover his ears.

"Have you not _seen_ the looks they give you?" Harry countered. "Seriously, it's like they're _eye-fucking_ you!"

"Aren't you mad at me for liking them? For liking your _godfather_?"

Harry furrowed his brows. "If the feeling's mutual...I have no objections. As long as they don't hurt you. Then I'll kill them." He gave Hermione a teasing smile, and she managed a weak one in return.

"Well...thanks, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry frowned. "I don't think either of them are over this Myna person, so please...be careful, 'Mione."

"I will," she promised.

* * *

 _September 19th, 1995_

Hermione's birthday dawned sunny but cold, and she woke up to the delicious smell of fresh waffles. Okay, that wasn't exactly true. She smelled the waffles, and then someone jumped on top of her ("Oof!"). _Then_ she smelled the waffles.

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione!" Ginny climbed off and perched at the end of her bed. "Happy birthday! How old are you now—really?"

Hermione thought for a minute, then replied, "This is my sixteenth birthday, but I'm actually a few months from turning eighteen."

"I can't believe you don't have the Trace!" Ginny squealed. "Can you Apparate yet? Can you do magic outside of school without being caught?"

"Yes and yes," laughed Hermione. "Now come on. I think your mother made breakfast."

Molly had made breakfast. And what a spread! There was French toast, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and lots of other stuff.

"This looks great, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed. "Thank you so much for going to all this trouble."

"It's not every day that you celebrate your sixteenth birthday," said Molly, "Even if it isn't actually your sixteenth birthday."

Everyone had crowded into the kitchen, holding plates and waiting in line to serve themselves.

"By my calculations," Hermione mused, "My real birthday is somewhere in the vicinity of...March 27th."

Remus dropped his plate. It fell to the floor and shattered into several pieces. Sirius's mouth fell open. Snape turned even paler, if that was possible.

"March...27th?" Sirius asked hoarsely. Hermione looked puzzled, but nodded. "Council meeting," he announced abruptly. "Sniv—Snape, Remus, Kingsley, Alastor. Come with me."

The people called followed Sirius out the door.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked puzzled, but Molly clapped her hands.

"Don't worry about the men," said the red-haired matriarch. "Come eat."

* * *

"What is this about?" Moody asked as soon as the five men had walked into the library. Remus quickly cast a Silencing charm so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

Sirius looked to be in shock, so Snape took over. "March 27th is James Potter's birthday, and therefore Myna's birthday. And Hermione _is_ Myna, though I am not sure how this...coincidence occurred."

"It's no coincidence," Sirius said grimly. "This is Fate."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still trying to figure out a good way to reply to all of my reviewers. I think I'll PM all of you with a reply, and leave names at the bottom of each chapter. For guests and those of you without accounts, I will just respond at the bottom.**

 **Thank you to:** _Adhara Cassiopeia Black, simbacurls, Viveen, KEZZ 1, Jade Kitty, Selkura_

 **Please leave a review!**


	9. Umbitch

**A/N: I am gobsmacked that so many people are reading this. Thank you so much!**

* * *

 _September 30, 1995_

They went shopping in Diagon Alley the day before school started, and Hermione, being Hermione, got about ten books that weren't even on the list. Harry and Ron were pretty sure that they were all about subjects that wouldn't be taught for years.

All the kids wondered why Hogwarts had been postponed for a month, but shrugged it off and assumed it was for a good reason.

They finished shopping, and the adults went off to Gringotts to do something, leaving all the teenagers at Fortescue's ice-cream parlor.

"So, you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," said Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"No," muttered Ron, "We'll probably end up with another wacko." He slid down in his seat and slurped at his cone, somehow ending up with his strawberry ice-cream on his chin. The others laughed, both at his predictable answer and his appearance as he attempted to lick his chin so as not to waste even a little bit of his ice-cream.

All Ron said as Professor Umbridge stood and interrupted Dumbledore's speech was, _"I told you so."_

* * *

 _October 15th, 1995_

Harry had Occlumency lessons with Snape, which everyone else thought were Remedial Potion lessons. Hermione tried reading up on Occlumency, but she couldn't find any books in the library about it that weren't in the Restricted Section. So she decided to visit the best source of information.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, peeking into the Potions classroom.

Snape didn't even look up from his papers, which he was grading with harsh strokes of his quill. "What do you need this time, Miss Granger?" He inquired, dipping his quill back in a pot of red ink on his desk and slashing a 'D' on some poor student's paper.

"I was just wondering if you would give me a permission slip for the Restricted Section, sir."

Still not even glancing at her, Snape said, "No, Miss Granger, I will not."

"But sir," protested Hermione, "I want to learn Occlumency." Now Snape looked at her—jerked his head up, in fact. She continued, pleased to have his attention. "Harry's got you to teach him, but he never tells me anything about the lessons, and I can't find any books on the subject in the main part of the library."

"And why, exactly, do you wish to learn a rare and hardly ever used skill?"

"Well," said Hermione, "I was thinking—"

"Merlin help us," Snape muttered under his breath. Hermione glared at him, but continued.

"I was thinking...if Vol—if You-Know-Who can get into Harry's head, what's to say he won't try my mind, or Ron's? We're his best friends."

"It's true—he might," said Snape. "No," he said flatly, going back to his papers.

"Please, sir?"

Snape's mind went into overdrive. _"Please, Myna? For me? I just want to be able to do it, too."_ What would happen if he didn't agree to teach the chit?

"Oh, fine. You will join Potter and his abysmal attempts to close his mind. You will undoubtedly do better, although it would be hard not to. Now, get out!"

Hermione 'outed.'

* * *

"I'm taking Occlumency lessons with you, Harry!" An overjoyed Hermione told Ron and Harry that night in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry blinked. "You are?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "That's great, 'Mione! Now there will be someone else for Snape to pick on!"

Hermione's smile faded slightly, but she recovered quickly. "Sure. Yay," she said sarcastically. "And it's _Professor_ Snape, Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively.

"So I'm going to be the only one who's mind will be unprotected?" Ron asked bitterly. "Just bloody wonderful."

"Oh, Ron," soothed Hermione, "If you really want to learn, you can ask Professor Snape to take you on, too."

That effectively shut him up.

* * *

The year just got worse and worse. Harry earned detention the very first lesson with Umbitch, and returned late after it with his hand cradled behind his back. They later found out that he had been forced to write 'I must not tell lies' with a Blood Quill, making the words cut themselves into the back of his hand.

Umbitch was appointed the 'High Inquisitor' and controlled every move that the students made. She even arranged a group of Slytherins—who were apparently the only people who didn't despise her—and gave them power over everyone, even the Prefects. Everyone hated them, since they took off points for breathing too loud or even just being born.

Hermione buried herself in her studies for her OWLs, and the boys hung around her, begging for her notes. Pretty much the same as every year before. She also began her research for Animagus transformation, and practiced her meditation every day without fail in an attempt to find her inner animal.

Finally, the students turned to Harry, who, with Hermione's help, made a defense group, called Dumbledore's Army, or DA for short. They met in the Room of Requirement whenever they could, learning spells and hexes, some helpful and innocent, others more harmful.

Harry dreamed that he was a snake, and that he bit Arthur Weasley. He woke up screaming unintelligibly, and immediately told Ron. It was finally sorted out, and turned out that Arthur actually had been bitten by a snake—a venomous one, at that. He turned out fine, although it was clear that Harry's mind was an open book to Voldemort.

The 'High Inquisitor' kept making ridiculous decrees, such as no clubs, meetings, or gatherings without her express permission. This disbanded the Quidditch team, several studying groups, and, much to the dismay of several people, the DA.

The Occlumency lessons went terribly, what with Harry poking around in Snape's Pensieve and getting himself kicked out afterwards. Hermione just shook her head at him disappointedly, and continued with her own lessons. She improved steadily, finally managing to block Snape out after a few weeks, although not for any longer than a few minutes.

And then Harry dreamed that Voldemort had Sirius.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! I can't wait to get on with the past (lol), but I had to build up for it. Speaking of which...who can tell me exactly why Snape agreed to teach Hermione Occlumency? Shoutout to whoever answers correctly!**

 **Ok, so the next chapter will be the Battle at the Ministry. I hope I can do it justice; I really am terrible at fight scenes. I kind of have the main idea for it, such as Hermione still getting hit by Dolohov's spell, but managing to return to the battle. But wait, I can't tell you everything! *winks* You'll find out soon enough, anyway.**

 **Thank you to:** _dramonie1028, pendora59, KEZZ 1, Viveen, simbacurls, Adhara Cassiopea Black, Smartmom_

 **Please leave a review! (Reviewers get cookies!) Can I please have 40?**

 **P.S. I have a poll going on currently about what plot you would most like me to write. It's on my profile page. Go vote!**


	10. Disappearing

**A/N: Ok, I hope I didn't rush the last chapter along too fast. I just really wanted to get on with the story. Myna _does_ have to live through another 7-8 years, after all. I know you've all been waiting patiently (or not so patiently) for this chapter, so, without further ado, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I have also not yet received my Hogwarts letter. Life has cheated me.**

* * *

 _And then Harry dreamed that Voldemort had Sirius._

* * *

"I'm telling you, he has Sirius!" Harry was striding down the corridor, his hand pressed to his scar, Hermione and Ron hurrying to keep up with him. "He's got Sirius at the Ministry—the Department of Mysteries."

"But what if...what if it's a trap?" Hermione asked, trying to reason with him. It just seemed to simple: Sirius being held at the Ministry somewhere, and Harry just 'happening' to have this vision. Of course, it _could_ be real, she thought, like Arthur.

"It's not!" Harry exclaimed, coming to a sharp halt and whipping around to face his friends. "Look, it was through my vision that Mr. Weasley is even _alive,_ right? So why won't you believe me when I say he has Sirius?"

"Because you didn't even manage to take Occlumency lessons! Instead, you pawed through Professor Snape's _private_ memories! If you haven't closed off your mind properly, Vol—Voldemort could get in your head at any time! _Think,_ Harry! Don't just dash headlong into danger!"

Harry glared at Hermione. "Voldemort has Sirius. I'm not going to wait around listening to you when he's being _tortured_!"

"Fine," huffed Hermione irritably. "But on your own head lie the blame if you're wrong. Oh, and by the way, we're coming with you."

"Us too," chimed Ginny, Neville, and Luna. The latter looked serious, for a change.

Harry took one look at the motley group and scoffed. "No, you're not."

"Yes, we are," Ginny insisted.

"This is _dangerous,_ Ginny! You could get _hurt_!"

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," snapped Hermione. "You're not getting rid of us that easily."

"Look, you guys, it's not that I'm not grateful. I just don't want you to come with me and get yourselves killed."

Ginny and Hermione looked at one another and chimed, "And _we_ don't want _you_ to go without us and get yourself killed."

Harry blinked. "Don't _do_ that! Jeez! You sound like Fred and George!"

Hermione walked past him. "Alright, Harry, let's go." Harry stood in the corridor, sputtering, as everyone else passed him.

"Guys, how do we even _get_ to the Ministry?" Ron asked as they burst through the doors.

"There," said Luna, pointing at...well, what _was_ she pointing at? "Thestrals."

"Where are they?" Ginny asked.

"Right here," Luna replied, stopping and petting thin air. "Come on, I'll help you on."

Harry, Neville, and Luna helped the girls and Ron on, then swung themselves up. Neville gripped his Thestral so tightly, the poor thing didn't know what to do. She settled for making a chattering noise with her teeth and prancing in a circle.

"Come on!" Harry cried. "The Ministry of Magic," he told his Thestral, hoping it would understand. The skeletal horse beat its wings a few times and Harry rose into the air, straddling something only those who had seen death could see.

"The Ministry of Magic!" The others repeated, and their Thestrals took off, following the one Harry rode.

* * *

They strode down the empty halls of the Ministry, pinning the badges that read 'Harry Potter: Rescue Mission' onto the front of their robes. They stopped at an intersection with five other corridors branching off. "Where now?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around. "That way," he said pointing to the right. He turned to the right, but stopped when he realized no one was following him. "Guys, come _on!"_

Hermione smirked. "Actually, Harry, the Department of Mysteries is that way." She pointed in completely the opposite direction than the one Harry took. Harry flushed, then did a sharp about-face. The group trailed after him, sticking close and drawing comfort from one another.

They came to a stop when Harry did, in a circular room with several doors. There were ghostly-pale blue torches burning on the walls, but other than that, there was no light. They stood staring around them as if one door would miraculously spring open to reveal Sirius. Suddenly, the room began spinning. Well, the floor stayed still, but the walls spun, taking the doors with them. Then, just as suddenly, they stopped, and the group was faced with doors that looked exactly the same as before.

"Which way now?" Neville asked.

Harry spun in a slow circle. "I don't know. Let's just try the doors." They spread out and began testing the doorknobs. Most doors were locked, but finally Luna found one that wasn't. She motioned everyone over, and Harry opened it carefully.

They filed in, and found themselves in a dark, rectangular room that was empty save for a few desks and a huge glass tank in the center of the room. The tank was filled to the brim with green water, and there were oval-shaped white things that floated around.

"What are they?" Neville asked in a hushed voice.

"Aquavirus maggots!" Luna guessed excitedly. "Daddy told me that the—"

"No," said Hermione. She moved closer to the tank, peering through the murky water at the contents. "They're brains."

 _"Brains?"_ Ron asked, looking horrified.

"Yes. I wonder what they're doing with them. Anyway," she continued briskly, turning around, "Let's try another door. This obviously wasn't the right room." They all walked out, and the door slammed closed behind them, making everyone jump. _"Flagrate!"_ Hermione said quickly, just as the walls began rotating again. She slashed her wand at the door, making a fiery X appear, burnt into the wood. The walls spun, but this time, there was a red-gold mark in the blurring of the blue.

"Good thinking," Harry said approvingly. "Come on; let's try this one." He pointed to another door, and pushed it open. They found themselves in a large room, dimly lit, with what appeared to be stone benches down to a sunken part of the floor, where something black that was fluttering. He started stepping down from bench to bench, not even waiting to see if the others were following him. They did, nonetheless.

When they reached the bottom, they walked completely around a stone dais that was raised about half a foot from the rest of the pit. On the dais, there was a stone archway, which looked ancient: it was cracked and crumbling, and there were large pieces that had fallen out, which lay on the floor beneath the spot from which they had broken off. The archway had a tattered black curtain that fluttered slightly, as though blown by a gentle breeze.

"This isn't right," Hermione said from behind him. She sounded scared and urgent, but Harry ignored her, continuing to prowl around the dais, his eyes locked on the archway as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He raised a hand as though to touch the rippling curtain, and Hermione reacted quickly, grabbing Harry's shoulder and spinning him to face her. "Harry, this isn't natural. Let's go. Sirius obviously isn't here."

Harry's eyes were glazed over slightly. "Right," he agreed. He sounded like he was in a trance. He shook his head. "Right," he said again, more forcefully. "Let's go."

He climbed up the stone benches again slowly, the others right behind him. They opened the door back to the circular room, where Hermione repeated her spell, marking the door. The room spun again, and Harry moved onto the next one.

Locked.

"That's it, then!" Ron said excitedly. "If it's locked, it's bound to be the one!"

Harry shook his head. "No. I could open the door in my dream." He stepped to the left and tried the door. He pushed it open. "This is it!" The room was bright, and they all blinked as their eyes adjusted to the glaring light.

"Come on," he said. "Not a moment to waste." They all ran through the room to the door on the far wall. "Yes," Harry breathed as they found themselves among high shelves full of small glass balls. "Yes, this is it!"

"Ninety-seven, right?" Ginny whispered. Harry nodded. They ran on light feet, trying to make as little noise as possible. Then there it was. Row ninety-seven.

"At the end," Harry murmured. "Wands out." They crept down the aisle to the end. Harry blinked. "He should be here!" He whispered frantically. He peered down the row to the right, then did the same to the left.

"Harry..." whispered Hermione. He spun to look at her, his eyes wild. "I—I don't think Sirius is here."

"Harry," said Luna suddenly, "Have you seen this?" She and Neville were both staring at one of the glass orbs. "It's got your name on it." Harry hurried towards them, and indeed, the ball had his name written on it in frail, spidery handwriting.

 _S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D_

 _Dark Lord_

 _and (?) Harry Potter_

He reached to pick it up, blowing the dust from the surface. He could see misty figures inside, but they were inanimate.

"Very good, Potter," a voice drawled from behind them. He turned slowly to face...Lucius Malfoy.

With his wand to the throat of a terrified Hermione.

* * *

"Hand it over, Potter, or the Mudblood is dead." Malfoy's tone made it clear that he would not hesitate to carry out his promise, but Hermione shook her head frantically at Harry, making muffled noises against the older Malfoy's hand. "Shut it," he hissed to her, digging his wand further into her throat.

"Let Hermione go!" Neville cried, pointing his wand at Malfoy. It would have been much more impressive if his voice wasn't squeaky and his wand didn't shake.

"Let her go or I drop this," warned Harry, holding the crystal ball upside down in his hand.

"Ooh, bitty-baby Potter can play!" A hoarse voice cackled. A woman stepped out from the shadows. She was tall and very thin, but her face was hidden by a hidden cloak. "Hand it over, boy."

"No," Harry said, standing his ground.

Malfoy pinched Hermione's nose, taking his wand away from her throat. His hand was over her mouth, though, so it wasn't much better than the former position. Hermione struggled in his grasp, jerking her head from side to side in an attempt to shake him off. "Potter, I'm warning you...give me the prophecy, or this one dies."

Harry glanced at the dusty orb in his hand. Was the prophecy really worth his best friend's life?

 _"Accio_ prophecy!" The woman cried, pointing her wand at Harry's hand. The ball flew to the tips of his fingers, but he managed to hold on.

"Stop, Bellatrix," Malfoy said, sounding bored. "The Dark Lord wants the prophecy in one piece, not smashed on your face."

Bellatrix turned to her companion with a sneer on her face. "I wouldn't drop it," she protested, sounding offended. Neville was gaping at her—at the woman who had tortured his parents to insanity.

The two Death Eaters began arguing, and Malfoy's grip on Hermione loosened. She gasped for breath, her face red. The group hesitated not. They started shooting spells, but Bellatrix and Malfoy dodged them with practiced ease.

Hermione crawled away, still out of breath and heaving for precious air, but she managed to shoot a binding spell at Malfoy from behind, tying him up with thick ropes and making him fall flat on his face. "Let's go!" Ginny shouted, and the six wove their way through the aisles, Malfoy and Bellatrix casting spells at the tall shelves of crystal balls, making them topple, and the prophecies break. Misty figures drifted up from the shattered balls, speaking at the same time and making the words a jumbled cacophony.

The six found themselves back in the bright room filled with clocks, several Death Eaters on their heels. They all took one on, and soon all but Harry, Neville, and Hermione had won against their opponent, stunning them and tying them up.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Neville shouted, pointing his wand at Walden Macnair. Macnair froze, his arms and legs snapping together, and he toppled over backwards. " _Incarcerous_ ," added the round-faced boy.

Hermione's opponent, a man who had lost his mask and hood and was identified as Antonin Dolohov, slashed his wand across Hermione's chest, despite having been Silenced. Hermione had made the mistake of assuming he wouldn't be able to cast spells without use of his voice, but she was quickly proven wrong when she went flying backward her mouth opened in a small 'O' of surprise. She hit her head on a desk and was still.

This left Harry, who quickly Stunned his Death Eater, thankful for his quick reflexes from DA. He rushed over to Hermione's limp form, where the others had gathered around her. "Is she...?" He couldn't bear finish his question, but everyone knew what he meant. _Is she dead?_

"No," Luna said softly, pressing two fingers to Hermione's wrist. "Just unconscious. But I'm not sure what Dolohov's spell did."

"It was across her chest," Ron said, looking uncomfortable talking about his best friend's chest.

"Shoo!" Ginny said, waving her brother away. The three boys turned their backs and busied themselves with locking every door in the room. Ginny and Luna quickly pulled Hermione's robes away from her chest...and nearly threw up from the sight.

Hermione's chest had been slashed in a diagonal from her left shoulder to the opposite hip. The wound was raw and oozing something black, and her shirt and robes were soaked through with scarlet blood. "Does anyone know any healing spells?" Ginny asked.

Without looking over, Neville told her every one he knew—three, in all. The girls tried every one, and sighed when the wound closed slightly, although it was still black and starting to blister. Luna cast _"tergeo",_ and the blood disappeared, much to their relief. They replaced Hermione's shirt and robes, and ennervated her.

"Where's the prophecy?" Hermione asked immediately upon waking. Harry, Ron, and Neville rushed over, their faces relieved.

"Thank Merlin you're okay!" Harry exclaimed. "Dolohov hit you with some sort of spell. Luna and Ginny healed you."

"Thanks, Gin. Thanks, Luna," Hermione said gratefully. She got to her feet slowly, wincing slightly as her torso protested. "Now, who has the prophecy?"

"I do," Harry replied, holding up the glass ball.

"Excellent," cackled Bellatrix from behind them. "Give it here, Potter!" The madwoman screeched, her once-beautiful face, now all sharp lines, twisted with fury. _"Accio_ prophecy! _Accio_ prophecy!"

Again, the prophecy slipped to the tips of Harry's fingers, and again, Harry held onto it.

"Run!" Harry shouted. They scattered like a flock of birds, swerving around Death Eaters as they made their way back out to the circular room. Hermione, with Ginny's help, ran for the door, only to be blocked by a still-Silenced Dolohov. He flicked his wand toward the red-head, sending a silent Stunner towards her, only to be blocked by Hermione's shield. His eyes widened as the jet of red light bounced back at him, and he flipped the two girls the bird just as he was Stunned by his own spell. The girls looked at one another and nodded, silently thanking the other, in the way that requires no words.

They ran out and met up with Harry, Neville, and Luna. Ron had apparently been Stunned, but overlooked, and they would later find him in the brain room. They opened a door at random—the burning X's had worn off—and found themselves back in the large, rectangular room with the stone archway.

Then everything lit up with color.

Death Eaters poured through every doorway, and the five immediately banded together, back-to-back at different heights on the benches, surrounded by masked and hooded figures. The teenagers cast the strongest shields they knew. Ginny, Luna, and Harry took offense; Neville and Hermione taking defense, as Hermione was still weak.

They spun, ducked, dodged, shielded, and protected one another. Their motions were so fast and fluid, the Death Eaters had a hard time keeping up. Luna was quite dangerous when she put her mind to it, and right now, she was hexing with the best of them. Her movements were full of grace, and she often leaned just a few inches to the side to let a spell whizz past her ear. Harry and Ginny worked together as a team, covering for one another and taking down several Death Eaters. Neville and Hermione mostly stayed out of the battle, instead pouring their energy into keeping the shields up over their friends.

And then the Order was there, surrounding the Death Eaters, who were surrounding the teenagers. Tonks took on two, Stunning one and playing with the other. Hermione saw Mad-Eye Moody—the real one—dodge a curse with a speed that belied his age and fake leg. Remus was dueling Dolohov, his face twisted in a grimace of concentration. He Stunned the Death Eater, then turned and searched frantically for someone. He spotted Hermione, and rushed towards her.

"Hermione—take this. Don't take it off, whatever you do!" He tore something off from over his head and dropped it over hers. Hermione looked down. It looked like a Time-Turner, but the gold chain was inscribed with what looked like Ancient runes, and the sand inside the small hourglass wasn't white, but a bright gold color that almost seemed to glow. She gave Remus a funny look, but shrugged it off and turned back to the battle.

And there was Sirius, a look of fierce determination, dueling his cousin by the stone dais. Hermione had a bad feeling about that. She turned to Neville, but he wasn't by her side anymore. Instead, he was dancing uncontrollably, under a spell that Hermione recognized as the Tarantallegra Jinx.

 _"Finite,"_ she said, pointing her wand at Neville's legs. He nodded his thanks as his legs stopped dancing a jig. "Neville, I'll be back, okay? Just...stay here."

She turned and ran down the stone benches towards the raised dais. She saw Sirius laugh at Bellatrix as he dodged the Stunner his cousin sent his way. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

And then everything went into slow motion.

She saw herself from above, as if she wasn't really in control of her body anymore. She watched as Bellatrix jabbed her wand towards Sirius, as Hermione dove forward, in front of Sirius, as the next Stunner seemed to be drawn towards the necklace around Hermione's neck.

Watched as the spell hit the hourglass, making the gold sand shine like the sun and everyone in the room avert their eyes except Sirius and Remus.

Watched as she glowed a pure white color and her body rose off the ground.

And watched as Hermione Granger disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there goes Hermione! Whew, this was a long chapter! I didn't want to split it and make you all wait again. I hope I wrote the battle okay... Anyway, guys, I think I've got a good updating system. I'm going to post a new chapter every Sunday. I know, I know—it's Saturday, but I'm tired and there's a big fundraiser tomorrow.**

 **The fundraiser (Ryan's Light) is for Ryan Dustin Wagner, one of my friend's little brother. He died at age 6 from lymphoma. If you have time, check out his story.**

 **Thank you (and cookies) to: _KEZZ 1 (who was the first to respond to my question last chapter!), Adhara Cassiopeia Black, dramonie1028, Viveen_**

 **Review goal: 45**


	11. Waking Up

**A/N:** **Now, the person we've been waiting for. I present to you...James Potter! *claps wildly***

* * *

 _August 12th, 1970_

Hermione woke in a comfortable bed...which was how she knew she wasn't in the Hospital Wing. There was a weight at her left side, pulling the silky sheets over that way. She groaned, and the weight shifted. Hermione opened her eyes to see a headful of messy black hair propped up on folded arms at her side.

"Harry?" She croaked. Her throat was dry, and her voice scratchy. "Where am I?"

Harry's head shot up. "Myna? How are you feeling? Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Hermione gaped at her best friend. Somehow, he had de-aged. His haggard face that had seen more things than most adults was now round and boyish, with... _hazel_ eyes behind round glasses, instead of bright green.

"Who's Myna? My name's Hermione!"

Harry's eyes widened and he frowned. "Mum! Myna's awake!" He called. A tall woman swept into the room. She was beautiful, with wavy, jet-black hair and silvery-grey eyes, and carried herself like a lady.

"Myna!" The lady exclaimed, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione tugged away, ignoring the hurt look that the woman quickly masked.

"Who's Myna?" She asked again. "And why's Harry younger?" Harry and the black-haired woman looked concerned.

"Myna," Harry said softly, "My name's James Potter. Your name is Myna—you're my twin sister. This is our mum, Dorea Potter, neé Black."

"No," whimpered Hermione. "No! Where's Harry? What've you done with Harry? Where's Ron? Luna? Ginny? Am I dead?"

Harry—James—looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "Myna, you're not dead. Don't you remember? We were playing around with Mum's and Dad's wands, and I cast a spell I'd overheard an older boy talk about, and you were hurt. I'm so sorry! I never meant for that to happen!"

"What's the date?" Hermione asked.

"August the 12th," James answered.

"And the year?"

James looked worried. "You must have memory loss, My. It's 1970, of course."

"No," Hermione whispered. Harry, Ron, Ginny...they were all gone. Or rather, hadn't even been born yet.

"Let's let her have a minute," Dorea told her son softly. James cast one more forlorn glance at his twin sister, but closed the door behind him.

Hermione lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. How could this be possible? She was Myna Potter, twin sister to James Potter, her best friend's father... It was wrong on so many accounts. But it had happened.

Why could she remember everything from her life as Hermione Granger, but nothing from her life as Myna Potter?

No wonder Remus and Sirius had been so sad. They had had to see the love of their life a child again!

And—oh Merlin! She'd asked her _nephew_ for kissing lessons! Ugh, that was _so_ wrong!

Maybe she could stop the war! Maybe she could prevent all those unnecessary deaths. But, no...bad things happened to those who meddled with time.

"James?" Hermione called softly. She had a feeling he was standing right outside her door. Sure enough, a second later he poked his head in. The sight of his unruly hair, so like Harry's, was almost enough to send her into tears.

"What do you need, Myna?" James asked softly. He tried to hide his disappointment at her use of his full name, and succeeded only slightly. He was sure that Myna was mad at him. In reality, Hermione was just confused.

"I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?"

"I don't know," he replied, "But I can tell you some about your—our—life." At her nod, he began.

"Our mother—Dorea Black—fell in love with our father—Charlus Potter—when she was quite young, around 20. Her family disapproved of him wholeheartedly, but she didn't give up, and married him a few years later. The Blacks—nasty people, them—disowned her for marrying a "blood-traitor".

"They were married for nearly three decades before ever reproducing, and doctors warned Mum that the baby might be still-born. Imagine their surprise when, not one, but _two_ babies were born—both as healthy as could be.

"We did _everything_ together, Myna. We're twins. You're the other half of my heart, and I of yours. We took our first steps at the same time, learnt to read at the same time, first showed signs of magic at the same time... Hell, we even _drooled_ at the same time!

"And then a week ago, we were fooling around with Mum's and Dad's wands. We were just using silly hexes, like the Laughing one. And I...I tried a spell that an older boy was telling his friend about. He said it helped him win lots of fights, and I thought he meant wand-fights. Turned out he meant fights against beasts, like when he was hunting. And I used it on you, My! I _hurt_ you! I'll never forgive myself."

James broke off, and flung himself onto his sister, burying his face in her side. His shoulders were shaking with suppressed sobs. Myna touched his arm gently.

"It's okay, Jamie. I forgive you." At her words, her brother looked up. His eyes were puffy and red, his face wet with tears. He wiped his cheeks and gave her a weak smile.

"Jamie," he whispered hoarsely. "You called me Jamie." Myna smiled tenderly at her brother.

"Jamie," she said again. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what the spell did." James shook his head, scrubbing his eyes and wiping away the last traces of his tears. "Just out of curiosity...who was the older boy?"

"His name's Antonin Dolohov," James responded.

Myna's head whirled. Dolohov... It was his custom spell. He'd used it even as a boy.

"By the way, My...who is this Harry guy I need to kill?"

* * *

Hermione learned a lot about Myna over the next few days, and her 'odd' behavior after her accident faded as she became accustomed to being called 'Myna' and 'Mine' instead of 'Hermione' and ''Mione'. Her memories of Myna's life up until when she'd traveled back in time slowly came back. It took her awhile for her to stop calling James by his son's name, and even longer for James to stop annoying her for information about "this Harry person who's been near my sister for long enough that she thinks her darling brother is him".

When she was first deemed well enough to get out of bed and wobble around on legs that hadn't been used for over a week, she went immediately to the full-length mirror on her wall. What she saw amazed her.

Myna Potter had delicate, creamy skin instead of the tan she was used to, and sparkling grey eyes in the place of Hermione Granger's dull, chocolate-brown ones. And instead of the plain brown, bushy rats-nest of hair, she had a wild, unruly mane of black curls that tumbled down her back to her waist like an untamed waterfall. Her teeth were straight and white, her lips rosy and full—but her mischievous grin, her kind, friendly smile, the quirk of her lips...it was all the same.

It was disconcerting to be back to about 4'7" from her nearly adult height, which was at least another several inches taller than her new vantage point, but she managed.

Myna Potter was a proper lady, with a clear, melodious voice and sophisticated, cultured tones. Her manners and etiquette had been perfected for years, and everyone enjoyed her witty conversation at tea-parties. She (re)met Augusta Longbottom, who was a very pretty lady back then, but still with quite the sharp tongue.

She and James had a private tutor, with whom she had learned many things. She had a better understanding of Pureblood customs, as she had been raised with them all her life, and also Pureblood upbringings. Her father taught her much more about Occlumency, and even explained and showed her the basics of Legilimency, though he warned her to not use it in petty situations or for fun. She finally understood why Lucius Malfoy had been so unhappy (to say the least) with his son's being overshadowed by a Muggleborn. Purebloods had much better educations.

She found it very annoying to have an eighteen-year-old brain stuck inside an eleven-year-old body, but her parents weren't fazed in the slightest when she started rattling off facts about stuff from centuries ago. Apparently Myna Potter did this quite often.

She also continued to try for her Animagus form. Hermione Granger had retained the book by memory in almost perfect detail, and she dutifully meditated every night before bed. She knew from Remus and Sirius that Myna Potter was an eagle, but she had doubts since it was now Hermione inside of Myna's body, not the girl they'd known in their school days. Speaking of which, she couldn't wait to meet everyone—young Snape, Lily Evans, Remus, Sirius...the only one she could live without ever seeing again, even young and maybe not yet evil, was Pettigrew.

Charlus Potter was quite busy with work, but Myna was his baby girl, his darling princess. Dorea was a kind but firm woman, and very skilled in the kitchen, and they both doted on their children.

The months flew by, and September was almost upon them. They both received their Hogwarts letters and shopping lists for first-years.

So, at the end of August, Dorea took the twins to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 _August 29th, 1971_

"Myna, let's go to the Quidditch store!" James was making his infamous puppy-dog eyes, but Myna—or rather, Hermione—had grown up around Harry, who made the exact same face, so she was immune to his charms.

" _I'm_ going to Madam Malkin's," she informed her brother bossily. "You can either go with Mum to get books or come with me."

"Why do _you_ get to go to stores by yourself?" James whined.

Myna smirked, quite a Slytherin look. _"Because,_ brother o' mine, I'm not the one who tried to sneak into Knockturn Alley last time we came. No, indeed. That was all _you."_

Dorea tried, and failed, to hold back a snicker. James turned to her and pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Myna smiled sweetly at her mother. "Mummy, do you trust me to babysit Jamie while you get our books?" Dorea smirked back at her daughter.

"Of course, dear. I'll meet you both at Ollivander's." She turned to James, her expression stern. "No trying to get into Knockturn Alley. No wandering off on your own. Stay with your sister."

James snapped his heels smartly and saluted. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

This time, it was both Dorea and Myna who laughed. James attempted to keep a hurt expression, but caved when his sister doubled over clutching her stomach, and guffawed loudly.

"Let's go, Jamie," Myna said, shoving her brother lightly in the direction of Madam Malkin's. They quickly found what they were looking for: plain, black robes. James also got a plain black winter cloak with silver fastenings as the list said, but Myna bought a light cloak that could change colors with a simple spell and Warming Charms could be cast upon. Most cloaks didn't have a good reaction to Warming Charms cast directly on them, and the spell had to cast over an entire person's body, which taxed their magical core.

They met up with Dorea at Ollivander's, as promised, and James found his wand on the second try. It was 11 inches, mahogany, pliable, with a unicorn tail core. Myna took quite a while longer, and she was surprised to find that the most violent reaction was with her former (future?) wand: 10 3/4 inches, vine wood, with a dragon heart-string core. Instead, her new wand was 12 1/2 inches, of blackthorn wood, quite stiff, with an Augerey tail feather. *

They left Diagon quite happy with their purchases. Myna had found an orange, half-Kneazle kitten with a squashed face and promptly bought him. The storekeeper gave him to Myna for half-off since "the darn thing scares away customers." James thought his sister crazy, and bought a snowy white owl, making Myna's lips quirk sadly.

 _Like father, like son._

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be on the train, meeting everyone. I thought that Hermione got over the shock rather quickly, but I didn't really want to babble on without any action.**

 **I read online that blackthorn wood is best suited for warriors, but for those who practice the Dark Arts. Myna is definitely not a practicer of the Dark Arts, but she is a warrior, so I thought this would work.**

 **Augurey tail feather comes from Irish phoenix, which is good for those who do well in Divination. Yes, I know—both Hermione and Myna are against Divination, but she does come from the future, and knows quite a bit about what will happen. I hope this makes sense...**

 **Unicorn tail cores in wands are for those least likely to turn to the Dark Arts, and James is about as against that as they come, so I made this his core. It never says what the core of his wand is, so I thought it fitting.**

 **Thanks to: _KEZZ 1, afmorales21, Adhara Cassiopea Black, Viveen, MaharetLyn, Hermoine Lyra Malfoy-Riddle_**

 **Thanks also to: _hillstar_ from The HP Fanfic Writers Support Corner for reviewing. Check out her forum! **

**Thanks for getting me to my review goal! Next goal: 50. (Yes, I know that I only need 2 more reviews to get there, but it's just such a nice, even number! Plus, it will be an amazing milestone for me.)**

 **One more thing: I am writing a one-shot for Christmas, which will probably be posted Christmas Day. Keep an eye out for it! It will be called "Fake It Till You Make It".**


	12. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express!

**A/N: The Hogwarts Express! Onwards!**

 **Disclaimer: Shooting stars are bogus. I've been wishing to own Harry Potter for seven years. Nada.**

 **Some of this chapter is taken directly from Deathly Hallows. Don't report this for copyright infringement, because I did warn you.**

 **Would anyone be interested in making a fan art for this story? I can't find any pictures online that I like, and I'm getting sick of seeing my profile pic every time I click on TPF.**

* * *

 _September 1st, 1971_

Dorea sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a silk handkerchief as she watched her children board the train that would take them away from her for nine months of the year. Charlus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against him for comfort.

"They'll be fine, Rea," he murmured. "They'll look after one another."

Dorea smiled through her tears. "I bet Myna will be a Slytherin."

Charlus narrowed his eyes at his wife. "My money's on both of them in Gryffindor...or maybe Myna in Ravenclaw." He smirked down at her. "Ten galleons."

"Deal," agreed Dorea. They waved as the train slowly began to move, picking up speed. The couple stood and watched the Hogwarts Express round the bend.

Then it was gone.

Myna sat by the window in a compartment with her brother beside her and two boys across from her. One was short and slightly on the pudgy side, with pale blue eyes, short blond hair, and a habit of being his nails. The other boy was tall and lean, but a few inches shorter than James, with shoulder-length, wavy black hair and piercing dark-grey eyes.

"I'm Sirius Black," the dark-haired boy offered.

"Peter Pettigrew," the chubby one said.

Myna beat her brother to the introductions: "Myna Potter and my older-brother-by-about-three-minutes, James." She didn't like Pettigrew—ugh, she was going to have to call him Peter!—but what could she do? Say _'Jamie, dear, this chubby, innocent-looking boy is the person who will rat you out to the Dark Lord, along with your one-year-old son, Harry, who is my best friend twenty years in the future'_? She'd be locked up in the mental ward at St. Mungo's before she could even finish the sentence!

Just then, a black-haired boy and a prominent nose and a girl with flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes came in and sat down. They conversed quietly before everyone in the compartment heard the boy say, "You'd better be in Slytherin."

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius didn't smile. "My whole family has been in Slytherin," he announced.

"Blimey! And I thought you seemed all right!" James exclaimed. Sirius grinned, that mischievous grin that promised something good. It made Myna's stomach feel funny.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where're you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James raised his arm, with his hand clenched around something invisible. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape made a small sound. James turned to him. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Snape said, though his sneer told them exactly what he was thinking. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..."

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius jeered. James roared with laughter. Lily flushed with anger for her friend, and looked from one black-haired 'comedian' to the other with intense dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooh..." James and Sirius tried to imitate her lofty tone, and James stuck his leg out to trip Snape on their way out. "See ya, Snivellus!" He called as the two departed. He turned with an easy grin on his face...until he saw his sister.

Myna looked at her brother with sorrowful disappointment. James had never seen such an expression on his baby sister's face, and tried to amend things quickly: "He deserved it! Slytherin!"

"If I'm sorted into Slytherin and you treat me like that, I will hex your bollocks off," Myna said, her cultured tones taking on a frosty underbite. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some apologizing to do—on your part." She gave a cold glare around the compartment, resting a bit on James. "Since you'll never do it."

She swept out, her head held high.

It didn't take Myna long to locate where Snape—Severus, now—and Lily were; the latter's hair stood out among like a fiery beacon. They were sitting on one side, with a small, peaky-looking boy with familiar sandy blonde hair on the other bench. She was suddenly reminded that the full moon was in only four days.

Myna slipped into the compartment. "I apologize on behalf of James' behavior," she greeted Severus and Lily.

"Who's James? That black-haired git? Did he send you? Can't do his own dirty work?" Severus spat.

Myna's eyes hardened. "No, James did not send me. I, however, am not he. May I sit here?" She asked the blonde boy. He looked up at her and nodded silently. She sat down gracefully, crossing her ankles and tucking them to the side. She smoothed her white silk dress across her lap—her nervous tick.

"Hi," Lily welcomed. Myna already liked her. The red-head was friendly, even though James had been exceedingly rude to her friend. "I'm Lily Evans. This," she motioned to her black-haired companion, "is Severus Snape, and that," she pointed across the compartment at the sandy-blond haired boy, "is Remus Lupin. We're all first-years."

Myna smiled back; Lily's friendly grin was contagious. "I'm Myna Potter. That, as Severus put it, 'black-haired git' is my brother—my twin. We are both first-years, and I'm afraid Jamie is a bit nervous that we will be separated."

"He didn't act like it," sneered Severus. The expression didn't quite work as well on his eleven-year-old face as his adult one, but it still got the point across. "You're a Pureblood, aren't you?"

"Yes," Myna replied calmly. "You must be a Muggleborn," she continued, turning her attention back to Lily. The red-head looked uncomfortable, and fidgeted a few times.

"Yeah, I am," she admitted quietly. She was staring at her lap, her face hidden by a curtain of red hair.

"Is that a problem?" Severus asked sharply. Myna could tell that he cared a great deal about his childhood friend.

"No," Myna exclaimed. "I think it's wonderful! I've always wanted someone to tell me about the Muggle world." Lily perked up and smiled brightly. "But Severus, don't you think we should warn Lily about the dangers of being a Muggleborn in the Wizarding world?"

"What dangers?" Lily asked, alarmed.

"Well," Myna began slowly, "Some Pureblood families are very against Muggleborns. They call them a really awful, derogatory name—Mudbloods—because they believe themselves to be above those who don't come from pure families. Pure, in their eyes, means marrying second cousins, first cousins, and even siblings. It's really quite disgusting. Lily, you have just as much right to be at Hogwarts as anyone else."

When she finished speaking, Lily and Severus stared at her in shock, though Myna was almost certain Severus was shocked because she had made Purebloods out to be enormous jerks, instead of being rude and insulting to his friend.

"So I'm going to get picked on just because I wasn't born to two cousins?" Lily said, her tone joking.

Myna smirked. "Yup."

Remus hadn't spoken until then, but he piped up now. "What House are you aiming for?"

"Slytherin," said Severus immediately.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor," admitted Remus. "Lily? Myna?"

"I want to go wherever Sev goes," Lily replied.

Myna thought it over. Hermione told her that Myna Potter was in Slytherin, but who knew anymore? What if it had changed because there was a Gryffindor mind inside one destined for Slytherin? "I don't know," she confessed. "I mostly just want to be with my brother."

Severus tilted his head. "If he really does end up Gryffindor—" he sneered "—I seriously doubt you'd go with him. You seem more like a Ravenclaw."

"Let's take bets," suggested Myna. "Remus, I bet you'll be in Gryffindor; Severus, I'm almost positive that you'll be Slytherin; and unfortunately, Lily, you strike me as more of a Gryffindor." It really was quite unfair that she knew all of this.

"What about you?" Lily asked. "What do you think you'll be?"

Myna smiled mysteriously. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe I'm over 50 reviews! I never expected that my story would be so popular. I began writing this for my own pleasure, but now I'm writing it for both me and all of you. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **The full moon of September 1971 is on Sept. 5th. I looked it up.**

 **Shoutout to KEZZ 1 for giving me that coveted 50th review!**

 **Thank you to:** _Hermoine Lyra Malfoy-Riddle, KEZZ 1, Adhara Cassiopea Black_

 **Next goal: 56**

 **P.S. I have a poll going in my profile about plots you would like me to write. Please vote!**


	13. SLYTHERIN!

_Myna smiled mysteriously. "We'll just have to wait and see."_

* * *

 _September 1st, 1971_

They changed into their Hogwarts robes about halfway through the ride — all except Remus, who was already wearing his — then sat around and got to know one another better.

Although Myna already knew a lot about each person in the compartment, she learned a lot of new stuff.

Lily was the middle child. She had an older sister named Petunia and a younger brother named Michael. She complained bitterly to her new friends that she wished she had been born a boy — maybe then she could have a regular name instead of being a flower.

Severus was the only child in a not-so-nice family. He didn't elaborate, but Lily looked at him with pity and sadness when he said that, and Myna knew from Lily's expression alone that Severus was abused. Myna made a mental note to lavish him with physical contact, as she was sure he hadn't had nearly enough of it.

Remus, too, was an only child. He told them sadly that his father, Lyall Lupin, was a good man, but a terrible father. When Remus had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, Lyall had practically disowned him. All because he had a good, well-paying job and didn't want his son's "condition" to change that. Again, Myna decided that she would try to touch him often — just a ruffle of his hair or a nudge of her elbow. Anything.

She got up gracefully during a lull in conversation. "I should check in with Jamie. He must be wondering where I am."

Severus snorted. "As if he would care anything about anyone except himself."

"Sev!" Lily admonished. "That's Myna's brother!"

Myna smiled and inclined her head at the occupants of the compartment. "I will be back in a few," she said before sliding the door closed after her.

* * *

She walked down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, ignoring the appraising looks of several boys, and spotted her brother's shock of messy black hair, bent over a game of Exploding Snap with Peter. Sirius lounged on the opposite bench, legs stretched out and hands behind his head.

Myna opened the door. "Knock, knock."

James looked up from his hand of Exploding Snap. "Hullo, My. What've you been doing?"

"Oh, not much. I just apologized — on _your_ behalf! — to that poor boy you insulted and his friend, Lily Evans," said Myna sarcastically.

James waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Slytherins, the both of 'em."

 _Oh, Jamie. If only you knew how wrong you are._

"Lily is _not_ a Slytherin," she defended.

"Yes, she is!" Sirius jumped into the conversation.

Myna gave the Black heir a scathing look. "Takes one to know one, hey, Black?"

Sirius flushed with anger. "I'm going to be a Gryffindor, I'll have you know!" He cried indignantly.

"Jamie." Myna's soft voice pulled James out of his thoughts. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything for you, My," whispered James.

"Promise me that you will not hate me if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor."

James blinked. "Why would I hate you for that? Ravenclaw's nice. So's Hufflepuff."

"So you don't believe Slytherin to be an issue?" James shook his head. "Good. Promise me this, Jamie. Promise," she insisted.

"Family comes first," James promised.

* * *

 _Welcome to Hogwarts castle,  
_ _Where you shall learn to spell.  
_ _In seven years you will graduate,  
_ _Leaving us to hope we taught you well._

 _There are four Houses at Hogwarts,  
_ _And I'll tell you to which you belong.  
_ _You could be placed in Gryffindor,  
_ _The courageous and the strong._

 _Perhaps in wise old Ravenclaw  
_ _If it's knowledge you seek to find.  
_ _Rowena takes only the brightest,  
_ _And those with clever minds._

 _Or yet in shrewd Slytherin,  
_ _If you've a knack for the Dark Arts.  
_ _Not ev'ryone who comes from here  
_ _Has shriveled, blackened hearts._

 _Or maybe in sweet Hufflepuff  
_ _You'll be free of strife.  
_ _Helga chooses the kind, the just,  
_ _The loyal and true for life._

 _So set me down atop your head;  
_ _I'll whisper in your ear.  
_ _I'll poke around inside your brain,  
_ _And shout my verdict for all to hear._

The first-years shuffled around nervously as they waited for their name to be called. Myna tuned them out, focusing instead on her brother. Hopefully James would take her words to heart and she wouldn't have to be estranged for months.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius strutted forward, already drawing attention from the female population. A younger Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on his head, and the Hat made weird shapes with its mouth as it thought. Finally, it called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Evans, Lily!"

Myna and Severus both turned to watch, he with a hopeful look, she with one of sureness. The Hat barely touched her gleaming red mane before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Myna smirked and winked at Lily as the red-head took off the Hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. Severus watched his friend go to the enemies' table with a look of deep longing, while Lily cast a small, sad smile at him.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

Hermione Granger gave a start, and Myna watched as a tall, slightly overweight boy made his way up to the stool. He was also placed in Gryffindor, and Myna looked Neville's father over. She would have some stories to tell Neville when she returned. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Myna blinked. She hadn't known that Frank was a Hufflepuff, although she admitted that she didn't know much about the Longbottoms.

"Lupin, Remus!" became a Gryffindor, as Myna had predicted. "Meadowes, Dorcas!" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then it was her brother's turn. "Potter, James!"

James walked up to the stool with such confidence, it made Myna want to cry. It took but a second for the Sorting Hat to proclaim him a Gryffindor. He grinned and made his way to Sirius, who clapped him on the back. Remus smiled nervously at Myna's brother, and greeted him shyly.

"Potter, Myna!"

Myna looked towards her brother, already at home at the Gryffindor table, and smiled wistfully. She made her way forward, and Professor McGonagall set the Hat on top of her black hair.

 _"Hmm,"_ mused the Hat in her ear, _"A Time-Traveler, eh? Bad things happen to those who meddle with time, you know. We can't risk messing up the time-line. I'm afraid you already know where you're going, dear. Better be..._ SLYTHERIN!"

Myna took off the Hat and handed it back to Professor McGonagall. She sent a longing glance to her brother, who appeared to be in shock, and went to sit at the Slytherin table. She nodded politely to everyone, and drew in on herself.

James was still staring across his table to his sister's. Sirius noted his new friend's gaze, and said, "She's just a Snake, James." Myna stiffened as the Black heir's voice drifted across the aisle. "No one good ever comes from Slytherin, mate."

Myna waited for James to deny it, to say that his sister wasn't evil, to stand up for her.

But no. All her brother said was, "Right."

* * *

 **A/N: Sheesh! Let me tell you something — making up a Sorting Hat song from your own head is _hard!_ I don't know how J.K. managed it. **

**Poor Myna! She really thought that James would actually _keep_ his promise? Stupid, trusting Gryffindor brain...**

 **Shoutout to Adhara Cassiopea Black for meeting my review goal! You go, girl!**

 **Thanks to:** _Hermoine Lyra Malfoy-Riddle, KEZZ 1, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Black Banshee, Adhara Cassiopea Black, pendora59, Padfoot'smyMan (for all your lovely reviews!)_

 **Goal: 68**


	14. Related?

_Myna waited for James to deny it, to say that his sister wasn't evil, to stand up for her._

 _But no. All James said was, "Right."_

* * *

 _September 1st, 1971_

Myna didn't have much appetite after her brother literally broke her heart. Severus had been Sorted into Slytherin, too. He'd been close enough to hear what James had said, and was mad at the Gryffindor on his new friend's behalf. Myna thought that she much preferred young Severus Snape; he was nicer and much more trusting. It was, apparently, later on that someone betrayed that trust.

She watched the Sorting dispassionately, but perked up slightly when a "Rosier, Pandora" was called. She looked so much like Luna that it almost hurt to look at her. Pandora, like her daughter, was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

After dinner, the Slytherin prefect, Narcissa Black, led the way to the dungeons. They stopped at a stretch of blank wall, and Narcissa uttered the password, which was completely original.

 _"Pureblood."_

Yup, totally something that Myna would never have guessed.

Narcissa pointed everyone else to the boys' dormitories, which were to the right, and led Myna to the left and up the stairs. "You're the only girl this year," she told Myna as she opened a door on the third floor. "This will be your bedroom. Lucky you — you don't have any roommates! Mine snore like crazy, and Evangeline recites constellations in her sleep."

Myna managed a small smile. "Thank you, Narcissa," she said in a low voice.

Narcissa beamed at the younger girl. "Think nothing of it, Myna. You are my relation, after all." Myna jerked back as if burned.

 _"_ We're _...related_?!"

"Of course!" Narcissa exclaimed. "It is a distant relation, but it is there nonetheless. I am Sirius' cousin, and he and the Potter twins — you and James — are second cousins. Now," she continued, as if she hadn't just upset everything in Myna's small world, "It's time for bed, dear. Lights out is in a half hour. I'll be back to check that you're in bed by then. Good night!" She smiled, waved, and shut the door behind her with a soft _click!_

Myna did her nightly routine in a daze. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put on her pajamas as if in a trance. She climbed into bed and turned out the lights, staring up at the ceiling. A small crack of pale golden light glowed from beneath her door.

Dear Merlin, she was Sirius' cousin! Second cousin, yes, but a cousin! She ended up with her _cous_ _in!_

She sincerely hoped that she wasn't somehow related to Remus, too.

* * *

 _September 2nd, 1971_

Myna received her schedule the next morning from her Head of House, Professor Slughorn. The portly man had a large paunch, with several small wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and mouth. He smiled constantly, half of the time at nothing.

She found that she had her first class — Transfiguration — with Severus. She was thankful that no Gryffindors shared the class — it was only Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Professor McGonagall was still just as stern as she was in Hermione's time, but she looked way different: her hair was jet-black with silver streaks, she had way less wrinkles, and she stood even taller than Myna remembered. She wondered briefly if McGonagall wore high heels.

They were working on turning matches into needles, and Professor McGonagall showed them the proper wrist motion. Myna felt a bit foolish as she waved her wand without doing anything. It was really quite hard to make it appear like she was working hard while not actually doing it. Severus was having a bit of trouble, but he persevered. It turned shiny after a few minutes, and Myna beamed at him. He smiled tentatively back.

Myna finally let herself manage it after about ten minutes, but it was still much faster than any of her classmates. She then prodded Severus in the back to correct his posture, arranged his arm differently, and held onto his hand while she went through the motions with him.

This time, when Severus pointed his wand at the match, it thinned, elongated slightly, and turned silver and pointy. He hadn't quite managed the eye of the needle, but not many had — excluding Myna, of course.

They were dismissed with homework already — an eight inch essay on Transfiguration techniques. Severus headed off to DADA, while Myna and Lily met up just outside the Charms classroom.

Myna found that Harry's mother was a natural at Charms. They were just working on the Levitating Charm, and Lily's feather had shot straight up into the air, where it hovered, awaiting movements from the red-head's wand. It followed every slight twitch of Lily's hand to a T, whereas Myna's feather was a bit slower. Although, Hermione had never been the best at Charms, so she didn't really have to worry about hiding any talents that were years ahead of her level.

Next up was DADA, which she also shared with Lily. Unfortunately, the class also had every single one of the Marauders — _not that they were called that yet,_ reflected Myna. Thankfully, she and Lily were left well enough alone, although she caught James staring at Lily and ruffling his hair. Apparently, now that she was a Gryffindor, it made her okay to pant after.

The teacher, Professor Willowbark, a woman somewhere in her late-thirties or early-forties, was a strict, stout little woman, who made them read about the powers of blood and how dangerous it could be if their blood fell into the wrong hands. The entire class left after forty-five minutes, looking rather pale. Myna had grown up learning all of this, but Lily was horrified and disgusted.

"How can someone _do_ that?" The red-head asked as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. They both had a free hour after lunch, which they had decided to spend either in the library or exploring. "It's barbaric!"

Myna grimaced. "It's evil," she replied. "Only those who have no regards for the consequences attempt it."

Lily stopped dead, and whirled to face her friend. "How do you know this?" She asked suspiciously.

"I read," Myna answered. "Also, you forget that I grew up in a Wizarding family. I had a private tutor, and my brother and I learned about this stuff from the time we could read." Her grey eyes had filled with sorrow and pain at the mention of James, but she put on a brave face and smiled brightly. "Let's go, Lils. The sooner we eat at our separate tables, the sooner we can meet up with Sev and go somewhere."

Lily peered at her friend, eyes narrowed, but left it alone. She could tell James was a sore subject with Myna. Already, she hated him. He had insulted her and Severus, he had pushed his twin sister away just for being Sorted into Slytherin, and as soon as he had found out Lily was a Gryffindor, he had sucked up to her, telling her that she was the most precious flower he'd ever seen before. _Arrogant toe-rag,_ she scoffed mentally.

They met up outside the Great Hall barely fifteen minutes later, for each girl had scarfed down her food and bolted. They found Severus waiting for them, leaning against the wall. The girls took an arm each, and marched him off to the library, where they spent the following hour reading in silence. Lily was fascinated by Potions, and pored over a thick book on the subject, whereas Severus was more interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Myna mostly flipped through random books, browsing. Hermione Granger knew all of this already.

Just half an hour before their next class — Potions — a noise came from beside their table.

"Hello, _Snakes."_

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James stood there. Sirius was the one who spoke, his handsome face twisted in an ugly sneer. Peter looked uncomfortable, James looked a bit ashamed of his friend, although he stared Myna down when she caught his gaze, and Remus looked like he was going to be sick. She quickly calculated the moon's cycle in her head.

Three days until the full moon.

"What do you want, Black?" Myna was thankful for Lily's quick tongue; she didn't think she could have articulated anything. Sirius at this age was even handsomer than she had guessed — not that she would have told him that, though. His head was quite big enough already without her stroking his ego.

Sirius's entire face changed as he looked to the redhead. "Oh, hey, Lils." Even his voice had changed — become deeper (Myna assumed that he thought it made him sound older.

Lily scowled. "Only My and Sev get to call me that." She shortened Myna's name because she assumed, like with her friend, that it might be a sore spot with James. Indeed, the black-haired wizard's hazel eyes turned sad and his lips tightened.

Sirius made a moue of disgust. "Sucking up to Gryffindors already, eh, Snape?" Myna noticed that he hadn't even bothered glancing her way.

The death glare aimed at Sirius wasn't nearly as scary on adolescent Severus as it was his older counterpart, but it was effective enough. Sirius narrowed his eyes, curled his lip, and turned on his heel. Peter followed him quickly, with Remus trailing after the two like a lost puppy, although the sandy-haired boy cast one last look back at the trio. Myna turned to the remaining boy, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"What do you want, James?"

Her brother flinched as if she had physically struck him, and recoiled. Myna only called him by his full name when she was royally brassed off at him. "I...never mind." He turned tail and ran after his friends.

Severus sneered after the group. "Coward."

"Let's get to Potions," Lily sighed. The group packed up and trekked down to the dungeons, where Slughorn welcomed them in with a genial smile.

As the three sat down at a table in the back, all Myna could think was, _What happened to 'family comes first'?_

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. Just...wow. I am blown away by the amount of reviews that I received for the last chapter! Thank you all so much! I guess you hate seeing James act like a prat, huh?**

 **Special thanks to Padfoot'smyMan for sending in that 68th review! **

**Thank you to:** _LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle, simbacurls, fantasyfreak12, Alexa SixT, Padfoot'smyMan, KEZZ 1, Adhara Cassiopea Black, Black Banshee_

 **Also, please go to my profile to vote on the poll. I would love to get your opinions!**


	15. Plans for Revenge

**A/N: I'm posting early! Yay! (This is just so I can have tomorrow free...I'm on vacation visiting friends and family, and my parents are** **getting on my nerves telling me to get off the computer. I will still update, of course.)**

 **Just to clear some things up (although I'm sure it isn't needed) — I call Myna Hermione when I'm referring to what happened in the 1990's.**

 **And I don't know the exact birthdates of several characters, so I will be inventing them up as I go along. Also, I will probably be making some canon characters either older or younger because some of the dates on Wikia are amazingly vague. Stick with me!**

 **Visit me at my tumblr account: vialana. tumblr. com**

* * *

As the three sat down at a table in the back, all Myna could think was, _What happened to 'family comes first'?_

* * *

 _September 9th, 1971_

Myna peeked around the corner cautiously. Recently, Sirius had taken to pranking her. She smirked wryly as she thought about what people had continuously told Hermione about the Marauders — James Potter was the ringleader.

 _Hah!_ she thought sarcastically. _If only they knew..._

Sirius was by far the worst. He was prejudiced against any and all Slytherins — without even bothering to get to know them. That was what really stung. He dismissed them just because they were Sorted into the House that he despised, and because most of them were Purebloods. That, too, hurt. He was a Pureblood himself, for Merlin's sake!

Her Housemates were really quite nice. They had turned up their noses when they learned she was a Potter, but that had quickly vanished when Narcissa publicly stood up for her. Myna was the only first year girl, and, as such, she was doted on by the other students. The older girls especially seemed to adore her, and they loved playing with her hair and treating her like a little sister. She suddenly had more older siblings than she knew what to do with!

And the boys her age were also kind. Rabastan Lestrange was in her year, and already they had hit it off. She had balked a bit when he introduced himself, but her worries quickly vanished when they began chatting. They had so much alike!

She, Severus, and Lily were practically inseparable. She was amazed at how open Severus was. The image she knew from Hermione's years at school were very different. And Lily... if she ever got back to Harry — which she knew she would from the older Sirius...eventually — she would have to tell him how great his mother was. Or, better yet, she could figure out a way to save her.

* * *

Myna took her frustration out on her Transfiguration. She turned her baby mouse into a snuffbox, then back again, then into a button, then into a beetle, which scuttled across her desk in terror. With a flick of her wand and a silent spell — she moved only her lips in an attempt to not draw attention to herself — she Stunned it and levitated it back in front of her. Then she turned it back into the tiny, white mouse that it had started out as, and cupped it in her hands gently.

Minerva watched the Potter girl. She had never seen such flawless Transfiguration in one so young. She could also tell that the girl was holding back. She was powerful enough to become a Transfiguration Mistress! And Minerva would be a fool to not snap her up. She would only get better as time passed.

She was also amazed at the tenderness in which Myna held the little mouse. Albus had told her that all Slytherins were evil and cared nothing about others, but this sight was truly awe-inspiring.

After class, Myna approached her professor, still holding the little mouse. "Professor," she began. Minerva didn't look up from where she was grading papers, but she listened. Myna hid a smile at the fierce slash of red ink from the quill Minerva held. She thought it was only Snape who was so vicious with his grading. She was unsure whether the silence meant to go away or to continue. She opted for the latter. "I was wondering what happens to the mice after their use is over."

Now, Minerva looked up. "They are usually given to Professor Kettleburn to serve as food for the animals." Myna's eyes widened.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed. She bit her lip. "Er, Professor?" Minerva hummed to confirm she was listening. "Could I possibly keep mine? I find I've become rather...attached...to her, and I certainly don't wish her to become food, even if it's for another creature."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "I don't see why not. But fair warning: that mouse is the runt of the litter, and I am almost positive it won't last more than another few days. Good luck, though."

Smiling, Myna thanked her and rushed off to her next class. Minerva didn't miss how she Transfigured a quill into a small cage to put the mouse in.

* * *

"She's adorable!" cooed Lily. The girls and Severus sat underneath the tree near the lake, and Myna was showing off her new pet.

"Isn't she?" Myna smiled and held out her hand. The mouse crept into her palm and started lapping at the small pool of milk there that Myna had snuck from lunch. "I only hope Crooks doesn't eat her."

"What's her name?" Severus asked, eyeing the mouse that had curled up in Myna's palm. He had never seen something so small and fragile-looking. She brought her hand up and cuddled it and the mouse near her cheek.

Myna shrugged. "I was hoping you'd have some ideas." She looked to Lily. The redhead also shrugged. Turning her attention back to the sleeping mouse, the black-haired girl said, "I guess she'll remain unnamed until we come up with a perfect one."

* * *

Myna and Severus sat squished in an armchair. They were both clearly uncomfortable, and she could tell he was not used to touching someone so much, but they made it work.

Rabastan — Bas — sat across from them. He was a handsome boy, with an elegant nose and high, defined cheekbones, and short, wavy, black hair. He looked like a miniature Sirius Black. "What's your favorite class, Myna?" he asked. He had a bit of a crush on her; Myna could tell by the way he leaned forward as if her favorite class was the most important thing in the world to him.

She shrugged. "I think Potions," she said, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips up as she remembered her former — future? — professor. "Although, the method of teaching does seem to be lacking something... Yours?" She turned to both Bas and Severus, wondering what the boys would say.

Bas quirked his full lips, which were a surprisingly deep red color that neither Myna nor Hermione had ever seen on a boy before, to one side and tilted his head. "Not sure. Probably Defense." Myna looked toward Severus expectantly.

He frowned thoughtfully. "Potions." Bas glared at him. "It's true!" he said defensively. Myna hid a smile. The Severus Snape she used to know would never have let a glare from a jealous eleven-year-old boy under his skin.

"We should go," she commented, glancing at the slender silver watch on her wrist. "Lily's waiting for us at the library." She stood gracefully and smiled at Bas apologetically. "Sorry, Bas. Talk to you soon!" She called the last sentence over her shoulder as she headed out the door, dragging Severus by the arm.

* * *

"Where were you?" Lily demanded as soon as they sat down at the table in the back of the library. Few people ever ventured this far back — a few rumors had circulated a few years back that it was haunted and you disappeared into a fairytale story if you ever passed by the large mirror. Myna thought someone had been reading _Alice in Wonderland_ too much.

Her new friends, though, apparently had no fear of traveling into a storybook, and they considered this spot 'theirs'.

"Isn't that lovely, Severus?" Myna asked, turning to her black-haired friend. "Not even so much as a howdy-do!"

Lily blushed. "Sorry. I just love Hogwarts, don't you?" she gushed. "It's amazing, it truly is! And Nearly Headless Nick isn't nearly as weird as everyone makes him out to be. What's your favorite class so far? Mine's Charms. Professor Flitwick is a genius!"

Myna grinned at her over-excited friend. "Mine and Severus's favorite subject is Potions. I noticed that you are quite good at it yourself." The redhead flushed and preened at the praise.

"Thanks," she said. "Now, we should get studying. We have a practice quiz in Transfiguration Friday...wait, that's tomorrow!" She heaved her book bag which was laden with several thick books onto the table and rooted around in it. She looked up and blew a piece of unruly, bright red hair out of her eyes. "Have either of you seen my Transfiguration book?"

Severus pointed silently at the book that Lily was currently holding. She blushed again. "Oh," she said sheepishly.

Myna was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke: "Lily, has James or Sirius been bothering you at all? Pranking you or anything?" She couldn't quite bring herself to call him 'Black'. Lily shook her head.

"No...why?"

She shrugged. "They've been pranking Severus and me a bit."

Severus scoffed. "Yeah, if 'a bit' —" he made bunny ears with his fingers "— means tipping ice water on you as you're walking along the corridor, minding your own business."

Lily gasped. "He really did that? I thought it was just a joke! Black was talking about how he'd like to shrink you down to size, and that water should do the trick. I was amazed he actually read _The Wizard of Oz._ But he actually did it?"

Myna and Severus nodded solemnly.

"Well, then..." Lily snickered.

Catching onto her friend's train of thought, Myna's face lit up in recognition. Severus looked on in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

Myna's lips turned up in a smirk. "We prank them back, of course."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is where everything starts happening! PM me or review with pranks that you want to see from Hermione, and specific ones that you'd like me to use on James, Sirius, or Peter. (I'm leaving Remus out because he technically hasn't done anything to them except go along with the others.) There will be some classics, probably, and a few embarrassing public situations, but I'm bad at coming up with my own pranks.**

 **Thank you to:** _KEZZ 1, Padfoot'smyMan, Black Banshee, Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle_

 **I realize I didn't add a goal for last chapter, so please give me all your thoughts in a review on this one!**

 **Review goal: 82**


	16. Pink Tuesday

**A/N: I am amazed and exhilarated by the response for these 15 chapters. Please keep it up!**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm sick.**

* * *

 _September 11th, 1971_

"What's the plan?" Severus asked, crossing his legs as he sat down beneath the tree by the lake. No one else had dared to sit there, having either been cowed by Myna's barbed comments and her family, Lily's temper and proficiency with her wand, or Severus's sharp tongue and sarcastic jibes. "How are we going to pull this off?"

Myna smiled. "I have a list of pranks here," she said, and pulled said list out of her pocket. "What do you think we should do first?" She held the piece of paper out so her friends could read it.

Severus and Lily exchanged glances and chorused, "Number seven!"

* * *

Number seven it was, then. They decided that they would prank random students from all different Houses and frame the Marauders for the pranks that they hadn't actually pulled.

They chose a second-year Gryffindor as their first prankee — Benjy Fenwick. He had sandy-brown, mischievous brown eyes, and an interesting accent that he had accumulated through his father's many girlfriends. They came and went, and as soon as one left, another took her place. The women were from all over, Benjy told anyone who would listen, and he picked up a piece of each's accent before they left.

They still weren't sure how to prank him, though.

Until, one day, they overheard something very interesting.

* * *

 _September 13th, 1971_

"Myna! Sev!" The first-years looked up from their books as someone called their names in a loud whisper. They were studying together in the library while waiting for the third member of their party. Lily came rushing towards them, red hair flying behind her, ignoring the death glare Madam Pince sent at her back. "Guess what I just heard?"

Severus arched one eyebrow. "I don't know, Lily. I'm not psychic."

Myna nudged him and turned to her red-haired friend expectantly. "What is it?"

"Benjy Fenwick wears weekly underwear!" Myna shot a horrified glance at Severus, who's face was turning red with suppressed laughter. Lily continued: "Tomorrow is Tuesday, so he'll be wearing pink ones with 'Tuesday' embroidered on the back!"

Severus finally gave in to his laughter, and he rocked back and forth in his chair, eyes watering. Myna had a hand over her mouth and was giggling uncontrollably into it. Lily was watching her friends with a fond smile on her lips. It grew to a full-out grin as Madam Pince hurried over, eyebrows pulled together and lips firmly pursed.

"Miss Evans! Mister Snape!" She turned to Myna. "And Miss Potter, I expected this behavior from your brother, but not from you!" Myna's smile wavered at the mention of James, but she swiftly pulled it back up into a cheeky grin.

"Oh, but Madam Pince, it was their fault." She pointed deadpan to Severus, who had fallen off his chair, and Lily, who was shaking with silent laughter.

Madam Pince shook her head and walked back to her desk.

The three mischief-makers gathered up their books and exited the library, still emitting a random chuckle or giggle as they thought about Benjy Fenwick's pink underwear.

* * *

 **A/N: I have decided to award a one-shot to whoever writes in the 100th review. I will probably continue this for every 100 reviews I receive (you know, if I get more). The one-shot can be about anything the reviewer wants — just PM me with your plot. It can be based off a song, a quote, a situation, a pairing...anything.**

 **Also...I think I may have to stop updating _every_ week. It's just too much. Plus, I get embarrassed when I read other authors' stories, and how they update every 3-5 days with 5,000 word chapters. I'm trying to write my own story, too, so I hope every other week is okay with you guys. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer and of higher-quality. **

**Thank you to:** _KEZZ 1, Black Banshee, Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle, Adhara Cassiopea Black, Alexa SixT, Padfoot'smyMan, RavenclawIrene_

 **Review goal: 90**


	17. Lilac Saturday

**A/N: Thank you guys all so, so much for your words of support.**

* * *

 _September 14th, 1971_

Benjy Fenwick was not having a good day. At all.

First off, his favorite food was not served at breakfast. Second, he hadn't been able to find his lucky hare-foot charm. And third, he had a sneaking suspicion he was being followed.

Benjy wasn't all that bright, though, and the other students both in his year and others usually tended to ignore him.

But today, his hunch proved true.

* * *

"Come on," Myna hissed, waving Severus and Lily along. "We can't lose him!"

The three were following Benjy, staying the length of the corridors behind him at all times, and diving into abandoned classrooms or behind random suits of armor whenever someone came along.

Benjy was headed for Transfiguration, and everyone knew McGonagall was a stickler for tardiness. She didn't allow revealing clothes, unnecessary touching between two people of the opposite sex, and absolutely no pranks. The students of Hogwarts also joked that she didn't allow laughter in her classroom, but they never knew that whenever something went wrong with their work, she was doing her best to keep a straight face.

Myna — or rather, Hermione — had heard a lot about Benjy, but he had yet to show any signs of the incredible wit Remus had told her about. He was like a wall. So far, she had discovered that he had next to no sense of humor, he never did anything fun, and his essays were exactly the right length.

How very boring.

But they were certainly going to liven up his dull life today!

Myna really wished that they had the Invisibility Cloak then, as Benjy peered back at them suspiciously and they had to dive for cover. Maybe when she returned to 1995 she would help the Weasley twins make camouflaging clothes...

Her mind snapped into attention as Benjy turned the corner to the corridor leading to the Transfiguration classroom. She quickly rummaged in her robe pocket and pulled out a neon yellow Muggle bouncy ball. Lily giggled as she realized what Myna had drawn from her pocket.

Myna grinned at her friend briefly, then hauled back and threw the golf-ball-sized toy at Benjy's feet. The ball bounced once, in front of the brown-haired boy, and started flashing bright silver dots like a disco ball. Benjy blinked in surprise at the ball and then put a hand over his eyes and stumbled into the classroom.

And since his eyes were covered, he missed the flick of Myna's wrist and the whispered charm that would forever come up at class reunions to embarrass him.

None of the second and third-years already in class missed it, though. Sirius and Remus were among the students, but James was in Charms and Pettigrew had a free period.

Myna grinned and motioned them over. They hid in an alcove near the door and waited.

"Mr. Fenwick." McGonagall peered over her spectacles at the boy, mouth pursed. "Would you care to tell me why you are late? And...wearing your underwear on the outside of your robe?"

Severus and Lily hadn't seen what Myna had done because Benjy had ducked into the classroom so quickly, already being late, but now they laughed aloud, unable to help themselves. Thankfully no one heard them — everyone else was also howling with laughter.

Myna was grinning herself, but motioned the pair to keep quiet. They covered their mouths and tried to stifle their fits of laughter.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her temples.

Benjy was franticly trying to tear his underwear off, but Myna had foreseen this, and, using Hermione's advanced knowledge, had attached the boxers to the poor boy's robes with a sticking charm.

Some of the students were now rolling on the floor, cracking up. Benjy was apparently none too popular.

Severus could barely speak for laughing, but he managed to point down the hall and they stumbled away, giggling hysterically.

* * *

"It was you."

Myna looked up innocently. "Hmm?" She was sitting under the tree — alone, since Lily and Severus were in Herbology.

James and Sirius stood over her, one on either side. She spotted Remus and Pettigrew — she just couldn't bring herself to think of him as Peter — in the background. Remus looked apologetic, and she wasn't able to resist those green eyes pleading with her. It was as if they were able to speak for themselves. _I'm sorry,_ they seemed to say. _At least_ I'm _not over there with my friends, picking on you._

"It was you," Sirius repeated, crossing his arms. "You're the one who pranked Fenwick. You made his underwear stick to the outside of his robes — not to mention somehow switched the day written on his ass from pink Tuesday to lilac Saturday!"

She sighed. "I have no idea who did that. But whoever it was is twins materia —" she trailed off, and her mouth turned down as she remembered that no one knew the twins in this generation.

Sirius' eyebrows raised. "What twins?"

She shook her head and started gathering her books. She was determined _not_ to cry. She did enough of that at night, and had become extremely thankful she had no roommates. "Nothing. Forget it." Her voice wobbled a bit, and she brushed an errant tear from her cheek furiously. This was _not_ how she wanted to come off in front of Sirius and Remus. She turned away from them and started the trek back up to the castle.

Unfortunately, Remus was in her way.

She tried to skirt around him, but he stayed firmly planted, and she took a quick once-over of him. His sandy-blonde hair fell over his light green eyes, which were now squinted at her in...what? Surely that wasn't _concern_. Was it?

"Are you alright?" he asked. Her eyes welled up with more tears at his kindness. Even when he was eleven, he apparently worried more for others than he did himself, and she found herself falling even more in love with him. Was she a cougar? Here she was with a nineteen-year-old soul, stuck in an fucking eleven-year-old's body, and noticeably crushing on someone whom she'd known for years as being a few decades older than her. But now that he was her age — or was she his age?...one of the two — she was flummoxed.

"Does it _look_ like I am?" she challenged. Poor Remus looked taken aback at the venom in her voice, and she instantly felt bad. But she held that emotion in. If he wasn't going against his "friends," she wasn't going to bother with being nice to him. She really hoped Sirius would see that she wasn't evil soon, because she was getting tired of his animosity.

Speaking of whom...

Sirius and James caught up to them, and the Black heir sneered at her. "What are you doing, Remus — _trying_ to become a Death Eater?"

Remus turned to his friend. His eyes flashed amber and he growled low in his throat. "Did you consider that, perhaps, not _every_ Slytherin is evil?"

Myna startled. She hadn't been expecting Remus to defend her; she thought he would just go along with his friends.

Sirius scowled. "But —"

"But nothing," Remus interrupted. He turned away from the black-haired boy, who was glaring at Myna, and said, "That looks heavy. Can I carry it for you?" She smiled at him gratefully and handed her heavy book bag over. He slung it over his shoulder and offered his arm to her; she took it, and they walked up the hill.

James, Pettigrew, and Sirius followed — the latter walking with his hands in his pockets and glaring at the ground as if the grass had personally offended him.

* * *

"Um, hey?" Remus stood next to Lily, clutching a pile of Charms textbooks. He looked nervous; and good reason, because Severus was glaring bloody murder at him.

"Why are _you_ here?" the Slytherin asked, derision very clear in his words. "Shouldn't you be with your friends, pranking more people who have done nothing to you?"

The boy shook his head, making his shaggy hair flop over his forehead. With a quick flick of his head, he tossed it back, and smiled at the two hopefully. "Myna invited me to study with her. I didn't know you two were going to be here."

Lily looked up from her book about Ancient Runes. "Why? Would you have not come?"

He smiled tightly and looked around in hopes that the redhead would drop the subject. Just in case, he changed it: "So, uh, where is Myna, anyway?"

Shrugging, Severus said, "She's usually meets us. I don't know why she isn't here already."

Just then, Myna came sprinting around the corner, breathing hard. "Sorry, sorry! Professor McGonagall held me up after class." She spotted Remus and her hands flew to her hair, trying to pat the tousled curls into place. "Um, hey, Remus." She smiled at him. "Hey, Remus! Glad you could make it!"

Severus turned to Myna slowly, drawing the swivel of his head out slowly so as to let her know how displeased he was. "Why. did. you. invite. him?" he gritted from between clenched teeth. "Are you trying to draw more attention to us than we already have?"

She looked at him, head tilted and a bemused expression on her face. "Remus wouldn't sell us out to Sirius and James." She looked at the werewolf in question, and smiled, her eyes radiating trust. "Would you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Guys,** **I am seriously freaking out over the fact that the last chapter alone got over 1000 views! Sqeeee! I hope you liked this slightly longer chapter. I'm already beginning work on the next chapter, so I hope that will be even longer.**

 **Shoutout to Black Banshee for making my goal! Only five more reviews till that promised one-shot! I wish you all the best of luck, and I hope you're thinking of what plot you want. ****The word limit for it is 5000 ;)**

 **Thank you to:** _KEZZ 1, Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle (both of the reviews; I also can't wait to read more of your adopted story, by the way!), Lady Winterlight, Black Banshee, Adhara Cassiopea Black, and Alexa SixT._

 **Guest #1:** Sorry I couldn't respond through PMs. But yes, I also wish Severus was in the running for Hermione. He does like her and crush on her, but, as you will see as this story progresses, he does not think of her that way. Well, he won't by 7th year... _Let that tidbit of information keep you all on your toes. :)_

 **Guest #2:** Yay, thank you so much! I'm super glad that you're enjoying it so far.

You guys are my life and the motivation for writing. Thank you all so much! ^_^

 **Edit:** Sorry for all the username changed. I swear this is the final one. I just thought it was stupid to be writing so much HP stuff, and yet my old username had nothing to do with HP. So, I changed it.


	18. Those Slytherins!

**A/N: I'm trying to dig a bit more into some of the other characters this chapter.**

 **This is dedicated to KEZZ 1, who made that 100th review and who wanted to see more from Myna's friends' POV. To even it out, I decided to have most everyone's POV.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _She looked at him, head tilted and a bemused expression on her face. "Remus wouldn't sell us out to Sirius and James." She looked at the werewolf in question, and smiled, her eyes radiating trust. "Would you?"_

* * *

 _September 20th, 1971_

Life resumed its course for a little while, though the Marauders continued to watch Myna, Severus, and Lily suspiciously. Well, all but Remus. He studied with the three friends a lot more, and even managed to be civil to Severus.

Which of course made Sirius accuse him of associating with the Dark Lord's personal followers.

"What is _with_ you two?" Remus demanded of his friends one day. He had confronted them about it in the common room late one night, and both boys were all glaring at him.

Sirius waved his arms like a windmill. "She's a _Slytherin_ , Remus! And you're just... _hanging out_ with her and Snivellus?"

Remus growled, eyes flashing. The werewolf inside him was very protective of Myna, though he didn't know why. He already thought of her as his closest friend — she never questioned any of his choices or food preferences like James or Sirius did.

Sirius backed up, eyes wary.

They retreated, and didn't mention it for days.

* * *

 _September 24th, 1971_

James was miserable. All his life, he had been close to his twin. But now she was a Slytherin, and evil — or so Sirius said. He knew that a lot of the bad guys came from Slytherin, but he didn't think that _everyone_ from there was evil. Snivellus might be, yes — but his older sister?

He didn't want to believe it.

Sirius complained bitterly about Myna, day in and day out. James, Remus, and even Peter were sick and tired of hearing him. "Myna did this," and "Myna did that." All. the. time.

He secretly wondered whether it could possibly be something other than the fact that Myna was a Slytherin.

Myna had always been the responsible one, the smart one, the studious one. He had grown up sneaking into her room at night and imagining their life together at Hogwarts. She though he would be a Gryffindor, and he thought she would be a Ravenclaw. But the reality couldn't have been further from their dreams.

* * *

 _September 27th, 1971_

Severus collapsed on the grass under the tree by the lake with Myna. She was upset because her arm had suddenly been covered with bright yellow feathers. Thankfully, it had been Sirius who had cast the spell — and him being a first-year and having only a first-year spell vocabulary, the feathers were easy to remove because they weren't actually growing from beneath her skin. Madam Pomfrey had clucked her tongue in disapproval at the sight and patted her on the back when she had finished peeling the last feather off.

He looked at Myna. She didn't deserve this. She was a genuinely nice person — just genuine, really. She didn't have the silver tongue of the other Slytherins. She didn't lie; she told the truth to the point of making other people cry, but then handed them a green handkerchief and rummaged in her bag for a sweet that her mother had sent her in consolation for her brother's idiotic behavior (her exact words).

"My, we need a better plan. Black and Potter — um, your brother, that is — have something big up their sleeves. I overheard them in Herbology today. James was saying something about going to the library."

Lily, who had been reading in the shade of the huge tree and waiting for them, looked up and giggled. Severus turned to her and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. She laughed harder.

Myna watched her friend with a fond expression before facing Severus and explained, "You can tell James is serious about something when he mentions books, libraries, or uses big words."

Severus joined his friends in laughter. The afternoon sun shone down on them and made him feel warm inside. He had never laughed this much in his entire life.

It felt good.

* * *

Lily Evans was no stranger to idiots — her elementary school had been filled with them — but never had she seen anyone like Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. They were wronging Myna at every turn! (And she wasn't saying that just because she was best friends with Myna.)

She knew all about sibling rivalry; she and Petunia fought almost constantly. But it was usually about trivial matters, such as who got the better Christmas present or who got a better report card. After Lily received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts, Petunia even stopped fighting with her — she just acted coldly and refused to speak directly to her. Instead, she told their six-year-old little brother, Michael, what she wanted to tell Lily. It was only when she called Lily a "freak" that she ever talked right to her sister.

But this — the animosity between Myna and her brother — it was the likes of which Lily had never seen before. She knew Myna still loved her brother and forgave him every wrong he and Black did to her, and she was pretty sure that James wasn't completely convinced his twin was evil just because she was a Slytherin, but he still refused to listen to reason.

Even to her.

With Sirius Black whispering in his ear, there was no hope for him to see that Myna was still his beloved sister.

But maybe with Sirius gone...?

* * *

 _September 30th, 1971_

Lily sat up straight in her chair as a thought occurred to her. " _Muggle_ pranks!" she exclaimed, but quietly, because they were in the library. Even then, Madam Pince still looked up and shot them a warning glare. Lily ignored the librarian and turned to Myna in excitement. "Your brother won't know anything about them, and they don't have many other friends, so they won't be able to know much."

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Myna grinned. "You know...girls can get into the boys' dorms..."

Lily smirked. "What do you say we toilet paper their room? They share one, so we'd just have to tell Remus —"

"No," interrupted Severus, shaking his head. "Lupin can't keep a secret worth shit."

Madam Pince booted them out for that.

* * *

 _October 1st, 1971_

"The password is 'black cat,'" Lily confided to Myna the next day at lunch. "It's for Halloween."

Myna frowned. "That seems rather obvious, don't you think?" Then again, she couldn't really talk. The Slytherin common room password was _still_ "Pureblood."

Lily shrugged and said, "Some people have trouble remembering it."

Myna nodded and conceded.

* * *

"Let's go!" Myna hissed. She and Lily were by themselves — Severus had flat-out refused to step foot in the Gryffindor common room. It was nearing midnight, and the girls were peeking around the corner of the corridor leading to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They wore all black and no robes. Myna had on a pair of black pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt beneath a soft, black cashmere sweater. Lily wore the same except she had her hair tucked up under a black beanie. They both had book-bags-turned-backpacks over their shoulders, which were filled with the pranking tools they needed.

The redhead nodded and they crept out into plain sight. The windows let in a lot of moonlight, so if someone were to round the corner, they would be very visible. The Fat Lady was snoring loudly in an overstuffed armchair. A bottle of something was on its side in the table, and Myna was pretty sure it had something stronger than butterbeer.

"Black cat," Lily whispered. The Fat Lady snorted in her sleep and mumbled something unintelligible before swinging open with a soft creak. The girls climbed inside as quietly as they could — though Lily hit her knee in the side of the door and let loose a most unladylike curse — and Lily steered Myna in the direction of the boys' dorms.

They climbed the stairs, tiptoeing softly, and Lily pulled her wand out from her sleeve, whispering " _Lumos,"_ and holding the stick up so they could see the nameplates on the doors. They found the one that read 'Black' and cracked the door open.

Four boys were sound asleep in their beds. Remus was on the far left, then Peter, then Sirius and James on the right.

Myna smirked at the sight, and unzipped her pack as quietly as she could. She tossed a roll of toilet paper to Lily, who smirked back at her and began levitating the end to the corner of the room. Myna took her own roll and cut them into strands — some were shorter than others, and some were longer.

She then began sticking them to the wall opposite the headboards of the beds. First there was a vertical line to the left, then two horizontal lines above and below the ends of the first one. She kept this up, spelling out words on the red and gold papered wall.

Lily had strung toilet paper across the ceiling in a zigzag pattern. After she finished, she began on the side walls of the rectangular room. She made a hashtag, then took an empty roll of paper, cut it into three sections, and stuck them in a diagonal line from the right upper corner to the bottom left corner.

When they were done, the room had been almost completely covered with toilet paper. They had used their entire stash.

The side walls that Lily had done had toilet paper tic-tac-toe games all over. The ceiling was strung with toilet paper strands, and there were even garlands of Slytherin green craft paper that the girls had hastily stuck on the headboards.

Myna had spelled out 'I HEART SLYTHERINS' on the wall facing the beds. The Gryffindors would have a hard time getting it off because she'd used a sticking charm on the paper like she had on poor Benjy's underwear.

They stifled their giggles and crept out, leaving the boys slumbering on, unaware of anything outside their dreamlands.

* * *

 _October 2nd, 1971_

"What the actual —?!" Remus heard Sirius say the next morning. He grumbled and turned over, covering his head with his pillow and clamping it down over his ears. It was mere days before the full moon and his senses were particularly sensitive.

"What's wrong?" James asked, sounding annoyed. His voice was muffled and sleepy.

Remus groaned and sat up, pulling the pillow off his head. He gaped at the new decor, mouth open.

"Those..." Sirius seemed to be thinking for the best word to describe them. "Those SLYTHERINS!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you ever so much for all the reviews on last chapter! I was ecstatic to see that I had over 100 ^^ I hope you liked this prank. I'm terrible at coming up with funny pranks, so please review with some ideas.**

 **I just realized I totally forgot about the poor baby mouse for several chapters. She will be back next time, I promise!**

 **Thanks ever so much to:** _Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle, dramonie1028, jclay91190, KEZZ1, Adhara Cassiopea Black, and Black Banshee_

 **I would like to give special thanks and a shoutout to my friend Maia ( cinco-de-maia) for all the reviews she left. She reviewed on every single chapter so far and has promised to continue reviewing every chapter till the end. Now _that's_ a dedicated reader! :)**

 **I would like to get your opinion on a poll of mine. It's on my profile, and it's for whether or not you want to see the reactions of everyone in 1995. Or you can review with your answer, if that's easier for you...**

 **Review goal: 123**


	19. Reactions (1995)

**A/N: The poll was 8 'yes'es for this idea against 1 'no' and 1 'author's choice'. So, like the (majority) crowd-pleasing author I am, I wrote this.**

* * *

 _June 18th, 1996_

"Where is she?!" Harry's voice was loud in the silent room. Bellatrix's eyes were wide and crazed as she darted them around in search of Hermione. He whirled to face her. "What did you hit her with?"

Bellatrix shook her head frantically. "Didn't...didn't!"

Aurors ran into the room, headed by Fudge. "Get her!" he cried, pointing around the room at the black-haired woman and her companions. "Get them all! Don't let them escape!" The Aurors rushed forward and bound the Death Eaters. One approached Bellatrix, who appeared to be having some sort of anxiety attack and was blinking rapidly and trembling like a leaf on a windy day. He grabbed her arms and shackled them together.

She didn't resist or even protest. Instead, she kept shaking her head and repeating, "Didn't. Can't be. Didn't." Her voice rose. "HE WILL KILL HER!" But instead of looking triumphant, she appeared to be crying. "My..." she whispered.

Fudge narrowed his eyes. "Your what, Lestrange?"

Ginny was crying quietly, still holding her ankle. "Where's Hermione?" she asked through her tears. Harry went over to her and hugged her while she cried, but for once she ignored the fact that her crush was touching her and talking to her. She looked up at the bound Bellatrix, eyes red, cheeks wet. "What did you do to her?"

The black-haired witch looked over at the youngest Weasley. "She will not survive."

The Order looked grief-stricken. Only Remus and Sirius appeared calm. They glanced at one another. The Black heir nodded almost imperceptibly, and the only sign that Remus saw was the faint tightening of his lips.

"Take them away," ordered Fudge. "Lock Lestrange up in Azkaban with ten Dementors patrolling. We can't risk her getting away."

Harry had been watching his godfather, and now he asked, "Why did she jump in front of you like that?"

Sirius shrugged, his heart breaking for his godson, who looked hurt and upset and thoroughly exhausted. "I don't know," he lied.

Harry's face was desperate. "Please, Sirius! Don't you even know what happened to her? Where she went?"

Remus interrupted: "She Disapparated. Remember that she is of age and is able to do so." He hated lying, but what else could he say? _Sorry, Harry. Hermione just went back in time couple decades to meet your parents. She's also your aunt._

Yeah, that would go over well.

The black-haired boy's shoulders slumped. "Oh. Okay then. When will she be back?"

Dumbledore came over. The Aurors had finished rounding up all the Death Eaters, and he was able to escape Fudge with a few words. "She told me that if anything happened to her, she would Apparate directly to a safe house. Do not fear, Harry." The elderly wizard placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "She is safe."

He glanced over Harry's head to Sirius and Remus. The unspoken message was: _for now._

* * *

When they got back to Grimmauld Place, Snape motioned Remus, Sirius, Moody, Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore into a room. They put up several silencing charms because Molly was sure she'd seen Fred and George pull an Extendable Ear from their pockets.

"She's gone," Remus informed them seriously. "She has traveled back in time and is probably meeting young us right now."

"When will she be back?" Molly asked. She was leaning into Arthur, who's arm was wrapped around her.

Dumbledore spoke up: "There is no expectation. We have no way of knowing how long a day there is. It could be a minute here, or an hour, or a day, or longer."

"Hopefully she'll be back before Hogwarts starts," added Sirius.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. They certainly hoped their Myna would be home soon — home with them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short. I decided to post this a week early because I couldn't think of anything else to write. Don't worry, the next chapter (1971 again) will still be up next Sunday. Hopefully. I have a flight next Saturday, so I may be a bit jet-lagged.**

 **Shoutout to Black Banshee!**

 **Thank you to:** _KEZZ 1, simbacurls, Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle, Adhara Cassiopea Black, Black Banshee, RavenclawIrene, and cinco-de-maia_

 **Review goal: 130**


	20. Easily Remedied

**A/N: Sorry this is late! I had an overseas flight yesterday, and I'm super** **jet lagged. Not to mention that I had no wifi on the plane...**

* * *

 _October 5th, 1971_

"Narcissa!"

Myna ran up the stairs to the fifth-year dorms. The blonde girl looked up, startled, as Myna rushed into her dorm room with her robes pulled over her head.

"What's the matter?" she asked, standing quickly. She had grown to care deeply for the younger girl, and despite the rumor that Slytherins had only allies, they were as close as sisters.

In answer, Myna uncovered her head. Her cheeks were red, her skin was green, and her hair was bright purple. Narcissa covered her mouth with a hand and tried not to laugh. The poor first-year looked miserable, and her purple eyelashes had tears clinging to them.

Narcissa led Myna over to her bed and sat her down. "Who did this?" she said, voice calm and even. Myna had come to realize that this was Narcissa's "I'm-trying-to-keep-my-temper-but-it's-getting-hard-and-I'm-seriously-considering-hexing-someone" voice.

"Who do you think?" Myna retorted. Narcissa drew her wand and began returning Myna's awful makeover to rights.

"Sirius and your brother." It wasn't a question — just a statement. She tapped Myna's hair and reversed the color to her usual black mane.

Myna nodded. "I'm sure they had help — probably from the Prewett twins. It happened when I drank my pumpkin juice, and I know they can't brew a potion worth a knut."

Narcissa didn't reply, focusing her attention on Myna's skin. When she was finished, she turned her young charge to face her. "Let me deal with them," she all but begged. "I'd love to see my idiotic cousin eat his words. It doesn't hurt that they have been picking on you for over a month."

"I don't know…" Myna looked nervous, and she chewed on her bottom lip. "If you make them look stupid —"

Narcissa snorted. "They do that on their own," she muttered.

"If you do," continued Myna, "they'll just take it out on me."

The blonde smirked. "Not if I play my cards right."

* * *

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Narcissa stomped towards the four boys, straight blonde hair bouncing and swaying behind her as she walked. Sirius grimaced as she made her way over to them.

"Hello, Cissy," he greeted her. She narrowed her grey eyes at him, and Sirius took an unconscious step backward. "I'm assuming you don't care for our handiwork on your protégé?"

Narcissa clenched her jaw, pursed her lips, and tilted her head at the boys. It was a look that had them all slightly worried. "I cannot _believe_ you, Sirius!" she exclaimed. "Aunt Walburga would be _horrified_ if she learned of your behavior!" She turned to James. "And you! If Dorea and Charlus learn of your treatment of Myna — and believe me, they will — you're on your own."

Sirius sneered. "So she's gonna snitch to her parents, is she?"

Narcissa glared at her young cousin. So young — and yet so cruel. "No," she replied. "I am."

* * *

 _October 6th, 1971_

"Hey, Myna." Remus slid into the seat next to his Slytherin friend — at least, he hoped he could consider her his friend. She glanced up and smiled.

"Remus," she greeted warmly. "How are you?"

"Fine," he replied tersely. He turned to face her. "Myna...I'm sorry."

She cocked her head. "What for?"

He gestured around her face. "For that. For not warning you, even though I knew exactly what the others were planning."

Myna shrugged. "It was easily remedied."

He smiled at her apologetically, and they sat in silence and studied. Truth be told, however, Myna simply couldn't stay angry at Remus. And she had been angry. But she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him for long periods of time — if at all. She knew that she would probably have several instances to be mad at him in the future; for now, however, she just wanted them to get along.

She wished that Sirius and James would come around, thought she had a nagging suspicion that their relationship would get worse before it got better.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for this short chapter -_- It was all I could manage because my muse has decided to take a vacation. Without notifying me...**

 **At any rate, I hope you liked Narcissa in this :)**

 **Shoutout to GryffindorPerfect for making my review goal last chap!**

 **Thank you to all the lovely reviewers:** _Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle, KEZZ 1, dramonie1028, Black Banshee, GryffindorPerfect, RavenclawIrene, Adhara Cassipea Black, Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle (again), and Padfoot'smyMan_


	21. A Sit-Down Chat Over Tea

**A/N: everyone, your author is crazy. Seriously. I signed up for 14 tasks over this last month, and recently signed up for another 6. Wowza. So this chapter is a bit slacking because, well...I sorta slacked. 😂**

 **I've found myself a beta! Unfortunately (for reasons stated above), I didn't have the chapter ready fast enough, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 _December 9th, 1971_

Myna received a letter at breakfast from a regal-looking, snow white owl that bore the magical crest of the House of Potter on its wing. She carefully slid a finger beneath the seal and broke it, pulling a sheet of heavy, creamy paper out. The handwriting in black ink was distinctively her mother's, and she opened it, turning away from Severus and Narcissa and Rabastan.

 _Dearest,_ _I hope this finds you well. I am hoping that you will come home for Christmas break. If you would like to invite your friend(s), all the better! The manor is plenty big, and I'm sure that your father is, at the moment, writing James to tell him that he is also allowed to bring a few friends home. What I caught from your letters was that — correct me if I am mistaken — you have two close friends and one mutual friend with James. I think we can keep track of all of you, even if you bring an entire Quidditch team home!_

 _Speaking of James, do you know why my brother, Cygnus Black, wrote to tell me that my son had committed some crime against you, James' very own sister? Do you have any idea why I heard from my supposedly estranged brother instead of my daughter, who I thought told me everything?_

There was more, but Myna folded the beautiful parchment back up and tucked it and the envelope into her bag. Of course Narcissa tattled. She knew that her friend had meant only to help, but she wanted to prove to everyone — Narcissa, her friends, and the Marauders — that she could take care of herself.

"What was that?" asked Severus, gesturing to her bag. She smiled at him.

"My mother. She wondered if I wanted to bring a friend home for winter break."

Severus looked utterly miserable. "I have to go back to Spinners End," he complained. "My...father insists on doing Christmas together." He practically spat the word 'father,' and Myna wondered — not for the first time — what happened at home in Severus's world. She'd gotten the overview of her friend's life, but no details, and she wanted desperately to learn more so she knew what to do.

"Why don't you come over?" she suggested. "James will be there, probably with Sirius or Remus or both, but mum and I usually spend more time with one another than with the guys and you're welcome to join us. Mum'll even talk to your father and try to convince him."

Severus laughed. It was a sound that she didn't hear from her friend nearly often enough. "I would love to watch that," he chuckled. "I can just imagine him cowering as a witch who looks like you stands over him with her hair crackling and wand raised."

Myna's hand flew to her hair. "I don't crackle!" she exclaimed. She wasn't really mad, though. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had each commented multiple times about the blue sparks that went throughout her hair when she was furious.

Lily plopped down at the table. The first time she'd done that, every single Slytherin at breakfast had whipped out their wand and had it pointed directly at her face before she could even raise her hands in a gesture of peace. "Hey," she greeted them. "You looking forward to Christmas?"

"Oh, absolutely," drawled Severus. "I simply can't _wait_ to go home and get beaten by my father."

Myna swatted him on the arm. "Enough," she commanded. "Lily, would your parents consent to us having you over for break?"

"Would James be there!" asked Lily straight off.

"Yes," answered Myna truthfully. "But he and Papa usually spend father-son time while I go to tea parties with Mum. I was invited to ask a friend or two over, so I assume that Papa told James the same. He'll probably bring Sirius or Remus, but they won't bother us much. We have traditions of being separated by gender for most of the break up until Christmas Day and then we all get together and have snowball fights and bake cookies inthe kitchen for as long as the house elves will let us before they kick us out."

Lily looked wistful. "I wish my family did that. Tuney and I spend most of our time arguing, and that's only gotten worse since I got my letter."

Myna smiled at her friend. "Then you should come over!"

* * *

 _December 14th, 1971_

The Evans graciously accepted Dorea's invitation for Lily to spend Christmas break with the Potters.

Tobias Snape? Not so much.

"What!" exploded Severus. Myna shushed him, glancing around nervously. The three friends were in the library and Madam Pince had been looking for a way to boot them out for weeks. "He changed his mind — again — and says I can't go!"

Lily groaned. "Seriously? That's the fifth time in as many days that he's changed his mind!"

Myna sniffed. "Well, I suppose Mum will now have to talk to him. I haven't requested her assistance so far, but this calls for a sit-down chat. Perhaps over tea."

Severus and Lily stared at her before bursting into laughter.

They were subsequently kicked out, Madam Pince charming their bags and ink and quills to fly after them and bounce off the backs of their heads.

Myna owled her mother and Dorea paid Tobias Snape a visit later that day.

* * *

 _December 18th, 1971_

"Darling!" Dorea hugged her daughter tightly, then looked around. "Myna, sweetheart — where's your brother?"

Myna's eyes flashed with anger and hurt for a split second before returning to their normal light grey. "I don't know," she replied truthfully. "We don't talk much — haven't since I was Sorted into Slytherin, really."

Dorea's mouth dropped open. "Why, that was nearly four months ago! You're saying that he dislikes you for the simple, dumb reason that you are a Slytherin?"

"Right." Myna shrugged. "He refuses to acknowledge me, and he and his friends have taken to pranking me and mine."

Her mother glared at the train and everyone in sight flinched. They were aware and wary of Dorea Potter's temper — she was a former Black, after all. They didn't know who that glare was aimed at, but they feared for whoever it was's life.

* * *

 **A/N: I love how people I've never seen review on previous chapters suddenly jump in with an awesome comment :)**

 **I forgot to leave a review goal last chap, so no one gets a shoutout for that. But...**

 **Thanks ever so much to:** _Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle (both times), KEZZ 1, l'amour perdu, DarkStrom920, Black Banshee, Sissy Boo, and Kristanna Fairchild_

 **I'm remembering it this time! Review goal: 150**


	22. Pride

**A/N:** **I literally had 600 words written for 13 days and didn't do anything until updating day was almost over already and then wrote the rest (1k, wowza) in a hurry. Apologies for any typos; I was typing as fast as I could. (My thumbs still hurt.)**

* * *

 _They didn't know who that glare was aimed at, but they feared for whoever it was's life._

* * *

 _December 18th, 1971_

Meeting the parents went fine, thought Lily. It was the 'make a good impression' part that concerned her. She was a Muggleborn witch — and even though Myna assured her that her parents didn't care about blood, pure or not, Lily still worried.

Then of course, there was the house.

It wasn't a house, really. Maybe that was why they called it a manor. She'd never seen a Pureblood home, having never been invited to one before, but she was sure that even Buckingham palace wasn't this big. The place was _huge_! Five floors high plus an attic, with stained glass windows and a huge wooden door. The lawn, of which Myna had told many fond stories of and which Lily had imagined to be small and homey, was more like _lawns_ instead of a _lawn_. The vast expanse of grass and foliage and trees astonished her, to say the least, and she was more than a little jealous.

"Welcome to Potter Manor," announced Myna. She grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her inside. Dorea followed at a more sedate pace, levitating the trunks behind her. Charlus, James, and Sirius brought up the rear.

* * *

Dinner was a rather subdued affair. The table was long enough to seat twelve people easily, but the four Potters usually sat at one end, Dorea presiding at the head. That fact didn't change, but instead of James and Myna sitting together on one side, James sat between Charlus and Sirius while Myna sat between Lily and Severus. Sirius was across from Severus, and the two boys spent most of the meal glaring at one another.

"This dinner is lovely, Lady Potter," said Lily politely, looking to her left at the Potter matriarch and trying to ignore James's stare, hot on the side of her face. "Thank you again for having me."

"Think nothing of it, dear," proclaimed Dorea, waving an elegant hand. "Thank the house elves. Oh, and do call me Dorea, please." She beamed at the redhead, who smiled tentatively back. "James, darling," she turned to her son, "we have your favorite dessert."

James perked up. "Chocolate pudding?"

"No, your other favorite," Dorea said, an amused smile on her face.

"Chocolate cake?"

"No," said Dorea. "It's Myna's favorite, too."

"Oh." James made a face. "I don't like chocolate mousse anymore, Mum."

Dorea's eyes flashed in warning at her son, but he didn't see it because he had turned back to his conversation on Quidditch with Sirius. "Why is this?" she inquired. "Why the sudden change in taste?"

James glanced up. "I dunno. Guess I ate too much of it once. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" repeated his mother. Her words were becoming sharper and sharper, taking on a tone quite unlike her usual soft, welcoming one. She stood abruptly. "If your father and I could be excused. We have a bit to catch up on." She walked out the arch doorway, not even glancing back to see if Charlus was coming. He was, obviously. No one dared say no to Dorea Potter.

* * *

"What's this about, Rea?" Charlus asked as soon as they reached the parlor. The room was very fancy, with high, arched windows and comfortable window seats filled with tasseled pillows and an ancient settee that had supposedly belonged to Henry XIV.

She spun around, eyes flashing, and Charlus shrank back a little. "Guess what our precious son has been doing." She barreled on without waiting for an answer: "He and his friends have apparently been bullying Myna ever since she was Sorted into Slytherin. Verbal, pranking, humiliation — you name it, they've done it."

Charlus frowned. "Just because Myna is a Slytherin?"

"Yes," sighed Dorea, the anger seeming to drain out of her. "Just for that. Now the question is — what are we going to do about it?"

* * *

"James," called Dorea, beckoning her son into the parlor after dessert — during which his mother and father noted that Myna had two servings of the mousse and neither James nor Sirius even touched it.

"What, mum?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder to where Sirius hovered around the stairs, leaning against the banister.

Dorea followed James' gaze. "Sirius, dear, why don't you follow Tibby up to the guest bedroom while we have a little...chat...with James." It wasn't a question, just a command, and even Sirius could tell he wasn't wanted. He glanced at James, almost seeming to tell his friend something with his eyes, then turned and walked up the staircase. When he reached the top, he looked back down. Dorea was still watching him, her grey eyes just staring at him, and he felt more than a little unsettled.

Finally, though, the three of them were alone, and Charlus began, "James, how has your year been so far?"

The eleven-year-old looked a bit nervous. "Uh, fine, I guess," he responded. "Yeah, it's, uh, it's been good. Yeah."

Dorea glared at him. "I'm going to cut to the chase here, James. Your behavior towards your sister is rude, mean, and absolutely inexcusable. Not to mention that you and your friends are just a gang of big bullies."

"You weren't raised to behave like this," Charlus said. "Your treatment of your sister is, as your mother said, inexcusable. I can't believe you're being so terrible to her just because she isn't a Gryffindor."

"Right," said James. "She isn't a Gryffindor — she's a bloody Snake! Dad, you _know_ that only evil witches and wizards come from there!"

Dorea's eyes flashed and she rose from the settee. Her jaw clenched and lips pursed, she glared down at her son. "James Charlus Potter, you are as thick as Myna tells you. Have you no sense at all, boy?" She was almost vibrating with rage, and Charlus also rose, placing a hand on her back.

"Son," he began, "your mother is a Slytherin. Are you ashamed of that fact? Do you think she's the next Dark Lord simply because she came from Gryffindor's rival House?"

"What?" James looked horrified. "No, of course not!"

"Then how is it different with your sister?" Dorea demanded. "Why is it that I keep receiving letters from, not only Myna, but also Narcissa Black and my own darling brother regarding your behavior? Why is it that I even got a letter from Poppy Pomfrey about all the times Myna's been in the Hospital Wing getting treatment for feathers and colds and even a minor concussion from being pushed headfirst down two flights of stairs? Why do you think that Gryffindors are better than every other House? They may be brave and noble, but they can also be cowardly and selfish at times, and they're more often than not huge egotistical prats."

"But —" argued James, "but the Slytherins are always the ones attacking us."

Dorea shook her head. "I am ashamed of you right now," she said quietly. Charlus reseated himself and adjusted his glasses.

"I am going to tell you the story of how Gryffindor and Slytherin became enemies," Dorea said. She sat back down beside her husband, tucking her feet beneath her and placing her hands on her lap. James remained standing.

"Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were once the best of friends," Dorea began. "They did everything together, and they even made a blood brother's bond. Helena Ravenclaw was considered quite the beauty back then — and what man could help falling for a pretty face? Despite the difference in ages — they were nearing their forties and she was barely out of Hogwarts — they vowed to woo her together, using their blood bond to make it unbreakable.

"But then, one day, Salazar found Helena and Godric in bed together and, in a blind rage, drew his sword on his friend. A duel broke out, the two men being furious at one another. Rowena Ravenclaw immediately sided with Salazar and against Godric because he had slept with her daughter, but Helga Hufflepuff tried not to take sides. Eventually, though, she came to the aid of Godric.

"The duel lasted but a few hours; the fight stretched much longer than that. Both men missed their blood brother, though they daren't admit it. Eventually, Helena ran away with a baron — The Bloody Baron, in fact — and there was no reason for Godric and Salazar to be angry any longer. But they were too prideful and they never made up. They never found true love, and they lived a sorrowful rest of their lives without one another. A blood bond is quite difficult to keep up for too long, as the individuals who make the bond in jest often part ways and eventually go insane without their other puzzle pieces.

"And that," finished the Potter matriarch, "is why Slytherin and Gryffindor are rivals. They are both too proud to call a truce, just like their Founders."

She shook her head. "You'd better make up with your sister by the next ime I see you. If you haven't by Easter...well, don't bother telling your friends about the handmade chocolates."

* * *

 **A/N: a special shoutout to Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle for making the review goal :)**

 **A huge thank you to:** _l'amour perdu, dramonie1028, simbacurls, Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle (both reviews), ghzowy, KEZZ 1, RavenclawIrene, Adhara Cassiopea Black, Black Banshee, Padfoot'smyMan, Kristanna Fairchild, Alexa SixT, Infinity101_

 **Just a reminder that I can't respond privately to guest reviewers or those who have PMs turned off. But thanks very much to ghzowy and guest :D**

* * *

 _word count: 1559_


End file.
